Koinu no
by TheLostPrincessOfTheEast
Summary: COMPLETE - Inutaisho? Kagome? Their father's? Reviews are always appreciated!
1. Unknown

The Inu group plus Sesshomaru and his group, and then lastly Inutaisho.( He never died) They had started walking an hour after dawn and only stopped once, the sun was starting to set and they were getting tired. Inuyasha was walking up front, then came Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo (on Kagomes shoulder), Kirara (on Sangos Shoulder), then came a skipping Rin and a grumbling Jaken next to her Ah-Un walked behind them, then finally came Sesshomaru and Inutaisho. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku, looked at each other with knowing looks.

"Shippo get off my shoulder and go next Rin." whispered Kagome, Shippo nodded and he jumped back to Rin and they started chatting soon joined by a meowing Kirara. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku stopped walking which caused everyone behind them to stop walking. Inuyasha turned around.

"Come on don't tell you your tired, we just started!" yelled Inuyasha. The three that stopped walking first fell backwards and sighed happily. Kagome sat up followed by Miroku then Sango.


	2. Angry Issues

"Inuyasha were tired leave us be." Kagome said simply, and her two friends nodded in agreement.

"Bitch, get up we just started walking." he yelled. The rest of the group wached not moving a muscle. Kagome jumped up totally pissed off.

"Just shup up and go make out with that good for nothing clay pot bitchy mate of yours, your getting on my nerves, god. We've been walking since noon which i hardly count as a brake." Kagome yelled. Inuyasha looked at her mouth open wide eyes.

"How did you know i had a m-mate?" stuttered Inuyasha, everyone else stepped away staring wide eyed minus Sesshomaru and Inutaisho who looked bored to hell.

"Are you a freaking idiot i can feel your aura and i can very well damn smell you, you bastard. You smell of mating because you just mated two days ago." she yelled angrily at Inuyasha. Inuyasha and everyone else looked confused.

"You can smell me, how thats not possible your human?" he asked clearly confused.

"Shit, did i say smell i meant...erm...uhh...hehe.." she trailed off nervously. She grabbed her bag and weapons and sprinted into the forest until she came across a huge clearing full of flowers and trees.


	3. Tears

**With the Inu Group**

They watched as Kagome sprinted off into the forest. "Set up camp now, i will be back sometime later." Inutaisho said simply and Inuyasha gave a 'keh' while the others set up came, besides Sesshomaru who sat under a tree right leg bent and his right arm resting on it while his other leg was stretched out. Inutaisho stayed from a minute or two then walked in the same direction as Kagome ran of into.

He followed her scent and came to a beautiful huge clearing, and in the middle sat Kagome back to him. Inutaisho walked infront of her and she just kept staring at the grass. He sat cross-legged in front of her with a sigh, she only brought her knees closer to her chest and lay her head on them. "Can you tell me what all the 'i can smell you' was about?" he asked softly and gently, she lifted her tear soaked face and looked at Inutaisho, he was her best-friendish. She whipped the tears off her face and lowered her eyes again.


	4. Flashback

**FLASHBACK**

Kagome walked into her house, "Mom, gramps, Souta, i'm home." she yelled, as she ran into the living room. When she reached it she was greeted the usual way by her family, exept there was a male standing next to her mother. "Mama whos he?"

"Kagome, i'm sorry i lied to you all these years, this is your father Tai. He had to leave for a, well he had to leave." she said softly, a happy smile on her face. Kagome gazed over at the smiling man beside her, and looked him over.

His hair was down to his lower back and midnight black with a few streaks of gold in his hair, his ears were pointed, he had three gold strips on each cheek a sun on his forehead, and he was wearing a purple hakama and haori with some armor simbalizing him as the Eastern lord and he had a two tailed moko-moko sama on his back, and he had shoes like Inutaisho's. His eyes were black with a gold rim.

"Hello fuzzy!" he said softly but loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. Kagome's eyes filled with tears and started streaming down her face. He open his arms.

"Fluffy!" she yelled and jumped on him almost knocking him down...almost. He smiled and so did everyone else in the room, Kagome was crying on his chest. The front door opened but no one payed attention.

"I'm home! Is sis back yet?" came a voice of a young man. He ran into the living room were he heard people.

"Hello honey! How was school and Kagome is back." she replied, pointing to Kagome and the Tai. Souta's eye's widened and his mouth dropped. He faintly remembered the pictures he saw.

"F-father." he stuttered unsure, then man nodded with a smile on his face and Souta pounced on him and Kagome dropping them to the ground and they laughed. They stood up and separated and stood there. Tai sighed.

"Oh come on! We haven't seen each other in years and all were doing is standing here." he whined, grinning at there expressions, they laughed and had a group hug and stayed that way for at least five minutes. Kagome gasped and everyone pulled away staring at her questioningly.

"I got to go i told Inuyasha i'll only be one hour, i have to shower mama can you fill my bag?" she asked, her mother nodded and Kagome sprinted up the stairs, when she came down she kissed everyone goodbye and they walked over to the well house.

"Where are you going Kagome?" asked Tai, she looks at him.

"Feudel Era, coming fluffy?" she askes similing. He nodded

"Thats the way i got here fuzzy." he replied and he put an arm around her waist and they both jumped in surrounded by a blue light, then jumped out and said goodbye, hugged, and kissed (on the forehead and cheek). Tai's youki cloud formed under his feet and he flew in the Eastern direction with one more wave. Kagome walked in the direction of Keada's hut and from there everyone walked away from the village in search of Naraku and Jewel shards.

**END FLASHBACK**

"...then we went in search and yeah. He said that if he shows up when you guys are there we act like lovers you know to make inuyasha mad." Kagome said and they both chuckled.


	5. Dirty Little Stuff

"I see, so..." he paused and they stared at each other he leaned forward so he was 1 inch away from her, "so... what if i did this..." then he kissed her gently on the lips, making Kagome gasp and he thrust his tongue into her mouth, and she kissed him back. He lowered her to the ground and hovered above her. They broke the kiss and stared into each others eyes. "What would happen to me since i did that?" he asked playfully, Kagome grinned.

"Well this would happen..." she rolled them over so she was on top of him straddling his waist she kissed him and Inutaisho growled playfully and kissed back, flipping them back so he was on top. He trailed kisses down her neck nipping and licking here and there. She moaned which made him growl happily. He leaned back and stared at her, and she stared at him. "Maybe we should go back?"


	6. Sooooo Cute!

"What you don't want to spend alone time with me?" he asked sadly, she opened her mouth to say something, "Well, fine be that way." he finished, getting off her and standing up, turning his back to her. Kagome stood up and walked infront of him, he just turned his head away.

"Now, you really think i would pick them over you?" she asked and he nodded still not facing her. "Well... then your wrong!" she stated simply, she put her hands on either side of his face and turned it to her she smiled. She kissed him on the lips and he kissed her back wrapping his arms around her waist, she wrapped her arms around his neck. They broke apart and she gave him the puppy dog look. He grinned and kissed her growling sexily. They broke apart again. "I wanna shower."


	7. PERVERT

"Come." he said laughing at her, and she blushed. Kagome grabbed her bag and arrows and bow, and followed him. A few minutes later they stopped at a hot spring, and Inutaisho stepped aside letting her go to it. She stared at him then walked to the spring putting her stuff down she grabbed some new clothes and set them next to her towel, she felt eyes on her so she turned around and found Inutaisho staring at her.

"Turn around perv..." she said standing up, he laughed and turned around. She quickly shed her clothes and stepped into the spring, it covered her body up to her chin. When Inutaisho heard her enter he turned around and saw her sitting there eyes closed. He grinned and started stripping quietly, then quietly stepped into the water and relaxed. He splashed the water with his hand and Kagome's eyes flew open, they widened when they saw he was sitting right there staring at her with a grin. She sunk more in the water if possible and blushed which made his grin widen.

"Now what are you blushing about Kagome?" he purred, which only made her blush more, Inutaisho shifted to her so he was beside her, he pulled her onto his lap which made her gasp and stare at him. She shifted so her legs were on either side of him, and she pushed herself against him and kissed him making him moan in pleasure, he kissed her back trailing his hands up and down her back making her moan. "Shit. It's nighttime we have to head back before they come looking for us." said Inutaisho sadly, and Kagome giggled and pecked him on the lips before getting of him and waiting for him to turn around. When he did she stepped out of the water and dried herself off, she put on a pair of black short shorts, and a black tank top, some short black socks and black sneakers. Then used her aura to dry her hair off and tie it in a high ponytail. She then put on a black hooded sweater.

"Done, here use this towel." she said putting the towel on the ground, when she stood up she saw he wasn't in the water she look more to her right and there he was standing there in all his naked glory. Kagome blushed one-hundred shades of red and quickly turned around. Inutaisho took the towel and dried off then put his hakama and haori on using his aura to dry his hair, then he put his armor on. He tied his hair in a tight ponytail like Kagome and threw the towel at her head. She growled and put it away with her other stuff. She picked up her bag shouldering it comfortably and then put her quiver on her shoulder followed by her bow, then followed Inutaisho.


	8. Dealing with friends

When they got to camp they noticed Sesshomaru and his little group gone. Shippo was sleeping next to the transformed Kirara. When they walked into camp three pairs of eyes landed on them, Kagome lowered her eyes to the ground. Sango stood up and walked over to Kagome, she lifted her head to look her in the eyes.

"Kagome, no matter what or who or whatever you are you'll always be my sister. Through thick and thin you have always been there for everyone, and it's time we repay you for everything." Sango said then hugged Kagome and she hugged her back. When the pulled away Sango look Kagome up and down, "Why did you change Kagz?"

"Oh, I took a shower," she paused grinning then added quietly for only full demon to hear, "with a nut-job, PERVENTED DAIYOUKAI!" she yelled the last statement for good measures, Inutaisho whimpered at her mean way of saying it. Everyone who was awake looked at her with a raised brow minus Inutaisho.


	9. I Don't Know?

"Alright Kagz, come dinners just about done." she said, and pulled Kagome closer to the fire. The three heard a whimper from Inuyasha's direction after they finished eatting. Kagome stood and jumped in his tree sitting infront of him, he stared at her.

"Go to her, NOW." she said yelling the last part making him jump and run in Kikyos direction, and the others stared at a smirking Kagome as she jumped down. Miroku shook his head and grabbed Sango's waist pulling her on his lap and leaned against a tree closing his eyes, Sango snuggled up to him, a few minutes later they fell asleep. Kagome sat under a tree her legs stretched out in front of her and fell asleep. Inutaisho closed his eyes, his body on high alert.


	10. Full Human

In the morning Kagome woke up from yelling, which she recognized as Inuyasha and Sango she opened her eyes and stood up. No one besides Inutaisho, Shippo, and Kirara noticed her. Miroku was to busy backing up Sango to notice her. Kagome walked up behind Sango.

"THAT CLAY POT BITCH IS NOT ST-" she was cut off by a hand on her mouth from behind her. She everyone turned in the direction behind her. "Kagome tell hi-" she was cut off by Kagome.

"Sango, shut up!" Kagome said calmly but deadly, and Sango's mouth shut with aloud click, "and if you haven't noticed Kikyo is FULL human," two pairs of eyes snapped in Kikyo's direction studying her, with wide eyes, "and another thing Kikyo is coming wheather you like it or not, she is Inuyasha's mate and we are all friends. Tell me what do you have against her?" everyone stared at her in shock that she was going on with this, they knew she _loved_ Inuyasha. "Well...?"

"Umm... you love Inuya-" Sango was cut off mid-sentence.

"I loved Inuyasha, i like someone else, just let her stay she's not doing any harm, but if she does she will be punished." Kagome said in a deadly but soft voice. Sango sighed with Miroku but nodded. "Thank you. Kikyo you do any shit i will punish you."


	11. BLAH!

"Yeah whatever bitch, your weaker than me." Kikyo said, as soon as those words left her mouth, she turned her face. Kagome smiled, _'so soon and already back talking'_ thought Kagome. Everyone minus Inuyasha and Kikyo stepped away.

"Keh, that was funny." said Inuyasha, Kagome shook her head and laughed, which made Kikyo and Inuyasha stare at her confused.

"Another slip like that, and you'll be punished, i'm nice that was a warning." Kagome said calmly, staring at them both.

"Shut up bitch, your weak and if you do hurt me -which i doubt- Inuyasha will protect me." Kikyo shot back, with Inuyasha at her side nodding in agreement.


	12. Punishment? Hehe!

"I gave you a warning and you crossed it." Kagome said shaking her head, she walked over to Kikyo and Inuyasha and lifted them both of the ground, "What did i say, cross me or my friends and you'll be punished." she threw Inuyasha into a tree and he went successfully breaking 5 along his journey, and she looked at Kikyo's horred expression with a smirk. "Tell me what did i say about back talking bitch?" she raised a brow at her in question. Kikyo opened her mouth to say something, "Times up." Kagome threw Kikyo at a tree breaking it, and breaking her rib, Kikyo winced in pain and Inuyasha jumped up and ran to her ignoring the pain in his own ribs.

"Why the hell did you do that wench? You know she's a human!" he yelled at Kagome. She rolled her eyes and turned around, looking at Sango and Miroku and Shippo and Inutaisho.

"Go Kagome!" said Sango, smirking.

"Mama, strong!" said Shippo as he jumped on her shoulder, kissed her cheek, then jumped back on Miroku's shoulder.

"Wow lady Kagome, your strong!" said a smiling Miroku.

"Your strong Kagome," said Inutaisho, he walked over to her and leaned down to her ear so only she could hear, "and sexy." Kagome's eye's widened, as Inutaisho leaned back smirking. Everyone minus Inuyasha and Kikyo stared at them, Kagome stepped to the side and away from him, she picked up her bag and bow and quiver of arrows.

"Sango, Miroku, Shippo, get on Kirara please," said Kagome, they never said anything just did as they were told, she gave her bow and quiver and bag to Sango and Kirara took to the sky in the waiting above, and rode east, "I'll meet you there Kirara." Kirara growled in aproval and Kagome looked over at Inutaisho. Then she ran after Kirara with Inutaisho at her side, they left Inuyasha and Kikyo behind not telling them where they were going. But also knowing Inuyasha could track their scents.


	13. Meeting The Other Lords

In one hour they arived at a castle, "Who goes there?" asked the guard, staring at them, the other guard sighed.

"Sorry, he's new. Hello Lady Kagome, Lord Inu No Taisho, you brought friends i see. Well come in, i'll get Mai." he said smiling. Everyone looked confused minus the two called.

"Hey Kenji!" said Kagome as she hugged him, and he hugged her.

"MAI!" yelled Kenji the general of the palace.

"Kagome why are we here and how does he know you?" asked Sango and Shippo.

"I'm the Eastern lands heiress/princess. Come i have someone for you guys to meet." replied Kagome, smirking at their expressions. She led them into the castle and to the meeting room. Without knocking she walked in making the people in there stare at her, the eastern lord stood up and opened his arms with a smile. Kagome grinned and jumped on him, "Fluffy!" she yelled and laughed as he twirled her around, he set her down.

"Hey fuzzy! What are you doing here?" he asked smiling, and Kagome smiled at him and her eyes brightened.

"I thought i would come see you fluffy." she said, then turned around and slowly and intruduced her friends. Everyone bowed to Tai and he just told them not to. Tai intruduced the other males in the room, The Northern Lord, Asano, and The Southern Lord, Kenshin.

"What do you want to do Fuzzy?" asked Tai, with a smile and everyone 'aww'-ed at them.


	14. Travels

"Don't know, why? Wait! Come in." she said, but there wasn't a knock on the door, General Kenji and Commander Terenter walked in the door.

"Hey, dinners ready! Come on you snails and turtles." Kenji said laughing as he ran from the room being chased by two angry females, a houshi smiling pervertedly, a silver inu-youki not wanting to be left behind and him, a black inu-youki (Tai), the Commander Terenter, and the northern and southern lords. Kenji opened the dinning room doors and ran to his seat.

Tai sat at the top of the long table, Kagome on his right, Kenji on his left, beside Kenji was Terenter, beside Kagome was Inutaisho, beside him was Sango, then Miroku, beside Terenter was the northern then southern lord. (Shippo and Kirara were sleeping, so they left them in the study). Everyone started eatting, and Kagome told her father of all of their travels starting at when she fell down the well to the present day.


	15. Touching with a hint of Torture

_**"Beast Talking" **_**Kami - God**

_"Talking To Beast"_

* * *

><p>"..then thats when we all discovered Naraku was behind it all. He's so evil everyone in the wor-" Kagome suddenly stopped and stiffened.<p>

"What's wrong fuzzy?" asked Tai, confused as well as everyone else.

A hand trailed up and down Kagome's inner thigh, and it was Inutaisho's hand, he put a confused mask on. Kagome stared at her lap, and thanked Kami she had put on alot of perfume so they couldn't smell her _**arousal**_. Inutaisho smirked with his beast on the inside, laughing as well.

_** "Mhhhmmm...she feel gooooooood!" **_purred Inutaisho's beast happily.

_"Yes, yes she does!"_ he purred to his beast. Him and his beast went silent, only to burst into laughter seconds later.

"Umm nothing, anyways. He's so evil everyone in the wor-" she stopped again when the hand reached her button, pulling away very slightly, she grabbed his hand and threw it at him under the table. "world put together wouldn't come to his evil. I'll tell you the rest later f-fluffy." she said stuttering a little bit.

** "_SO DAMN CUTE! Why can't we take her now. She's smells goooooooooood, I mean..."_** he beast paused, grinning in his mind, **_"she smells SMEXYYYYYYYY!_" **his beast purred loudly in his brain, Inutaisho was sure everyone at the table heard it. Luckily only he did, telling his beast to go away for now, he turned back to his torture.

"Okkkk...tell me later then." Tai said unsure. Everyone continued eatting after that little odd moment.

Inutaisho put his hand back on her thigh making her shiver slightly but not noticibly. Everytime she took a bite of food he would always tickle her a little, making her choke, and everyone stare at her confused and worried. Inutaisho had to hold back a laugh, it was pretty funny watching her eat with his torture. After her tenth bite she put her chopsticks down and pushed her plate away, everyone stared at her.


	16. Punishment! AGAIN!

She stood and Inutaisho quickly pulled his hand to his own lap. Kagome glared at Inutaisho, who looked at her inoccently, and everyone else looked confused. Kagome pulled his chair back and grabbed his ear, "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, stop, ow, ow, ow..." he kept yelling 'ow' and 'stop' at her. Everyone looked at them like the were crazy.

"I'll be back in a bit, i have a puppy that needs to learn a lesson." she said mad, Inutaisho looked at them pleadingly for help, they just shrugged and turned back to their food. She dragged Inutaisho to her room and pushed him on the bed before she started pacing thinking of how to punish him. He just stared at her, slightly scared. She stopped pacing and stared at him hard and he gulped.

"Why did you do that?" she asked calmly but deadly, and he gulped again.

"I don't know, i was, i don't know." he said, she whacked him on the head and he whimpered, lowering his eyes to the ground, she asked another question and he anwsered, and she whacked him on the same spot, and they kept doing that for and least half and hour. Then tears came to his eyes from the pain in his head. Kagome sighed as she sat down beside him, she put his head on her lap and he curled in a ball beside her burying his face in her sweater. Kagome fell back on the bed and they fell asleep, later that night Tai came by to see her only to see Inutaisho curled up in a ball beside her head on her lap. He grinned and he knew what had happened at dinner, he knew he never needed to worry about them. He skipped out of the room to the living room, where everyone else was talking.


	17. Caught by no other than

Kagome and Inutaisho woke up when the sun started to rise and looked at each other. Inutaisho crawled on top of her and kissed her, nipping lightly at her bottom lip asking for entrance, she opened her mouth and he swept into it exploring. He growled deeply, making it vibrate through her. They battled with their tongues and of course he won, he gently caressed her tongue making her moan. She pushed herself up against him making him moan. They broke the kiss and stared into each others eyes. He slid off her and lay beside her, putting an arm around her waist pulling her close and she snuggled into him. They stared into each others eyes for a while until there was a knock at the door.

Their eyes widened and Inutaisho quickly crawled under the bed, as Kagome grabbed her robe and put it on, making sure he was hidden. She walked to the door and opened it, her father smiled down at her. She smiled back at him, he sniffed the air and stared at her, her eyes widened slightly. He leaned down and sniffed her lips and body, then pushed her aside and walked into the room sniffing the air. He dropped to his knees beside the bed and reached under grabbing an arm he pulled it and stood. He stared at Inutaisho then at Kagome, he shook his head in disapproval, Kagome gulped at the look she was getting from him.

"Get dressed both of you my study after breakfast, get moving." he said, in a mad voice. Kagome quickly ran to her closest closing the door and locking behind her, breathing a sigh of relief. Inutaisho ran out the door and closed it also breathing a sigh of relief. He then ran into his room which was beside hers and quickly dressed in a pair of black hakama's and a black haori with a cresent moon on the back, he put his armor on and then he grabbed syounga(sp?) and slid it into his obi, he fixed his hair and mokomoko-sama, then walked out to the dinning room, sliding into his seat silently.

Kagome grabbed a pair of black short shorts, and a black tank top that showed alot of her stomach, she put on an expensive black watch, and some black ankle socks, then low black high tops, she pulled her hair into a tight ponytail, and put on some fingerless gloves. She walked out of the room and to the dinning room, where she found everyone waiting, Miroku whistled when he saw her only to get a whack on the head from Sango and Kagome blushed and quickly slipped into her seat beside her father and Inutaisho.


	18. Inuyasha and Kikyo, back for revenge!

Servants came out and placed food infront of them, and they ate in silence shockingly. Suddenly Kagome choked on her food and stood up sniffing the air, everyone stared at her, then the three lords minus Tai sniffed the air, and saw nothing wrong with it. Kagome cast a look at her father and he stood and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Ok, were a fake couple don't tell the idiot outside the gates of my castle, let's go." he said, and they nodded slowly and followed him outside. The gates opened and there stood Inuyasha and Kikyo. Inuyasha growled at Kagome and started yelling,

"Bitch, i'm going to kill you for hurting us!" he yelled making all the demons wince at the volume. He drew Tessaiga(sp?) and it never transformed, he looked confused and trying again. Inutaisho stepped forward and laughed at him, he held up his hand and Tessaiga(sp?) came shooting to it along with the sheath.

"You really think tetsiuga(sp?) is going to transform for you, to kill her it only transforms if your protecting her, your an idiot son i never thought i would say this but, Sesshomaru was right all these years." he said laughing as he put the sword beside Sou'unga(sp?). Inuyasha stared in shock at that, "Now, son, get off these lands and go home before, I have to punish you." he finished calmly taking a dangerous step toward them. Inuyasha's face fell with horror, he grabbed Kikyo and ran not caring if she was ok, he only stopped when he was in Edo. (Kaeda's village)

Inutaisho chuckled mostly to himself, the rest laughed lightly with him. A few minutes later they stopped and a few of them sighed-Kagome, Miroku, Inutaisho, Kenji, and Terenter-.

* * *

><p>Please Review! Thank You if you review!<p>

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_


	19. Shocker, Glasses, AUTHOR'S NOTE

"Kagome, Inutaisho come with me." Tai said as he walked into the castle with Inutaisho and Kagome behind him. Leaving four confused demons and two confused humans. The three walked into his study, and he walked to his desk, making a gesture to the chairs infront of the desk. When they were all seated, he dug in his drawers and pulled out 10 boxes of something, and layed them out on the desk. Then he leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on his desk, "So tell me what else happened in your travels?" he asked smiling softly. Inutaisho's eyes widened, and Kagome paled slightly they were both totally surprized he asked THAT.

"What the..." Inutaisho trailed off.

"... Hell!" Kagome finished for him, shocked to hell and back with him.

"What? What ya think I was going say, something to do with that little incident this morning. Well ok, Kagome, Inutaisho, i know why you guys were in the same room," he paused for dramatic effect and watched them, "Kagome you passed out from lack of sleep, and you Inutaisho passed out from the whacking gave to your head, which I heard." he said calmly looking at there expressions. Kagome felt like she died and went to hell then came straight back, Inutaisho felt like shitting himself. She jumped to her feet, and Inutaisho just sat there, frozen.

"Yah, thats why... hehe... so... erm, nothing much, yeah." Kagome stuttered out, feeling very awkward about the whole thing. Tai sat there for a minute thinking over everything, he looked at the 10 small rectanglur boxes on his desk and then nodded.

"Here pick one, I talked the day I came with your mother she said you needed glasses. Pick one their all your favorite colours, gold, black, silver, and gray right?" asked Tai unsure, she nodded slowly. He opened the 10 boxes and waited, she looked at them then picked up and pair with a gold rim, 5 mm's wide on the sides, and their was a beautiful design on it, it was a picture. Black background, light gray clouds and a beautiful silver-gray cresent moon, some trees and bushes far in the background, and there she stood with her friends and family, even Sesshomaru was there. She smiled and looked at her father.

"You drew me the same picture exept, it was you, little Souta, grandpa, mama, and me. Thank you." she smiled, and kissed his cheek. She put the glasses in the black case that had her name written in gold letter cursive. Tai put the rest of the boxes away with a smile. He stood up and followed Kagome to the door opening it for her.

"Change into something that matches the glasses, I need to talk to Inutaisho." he said with a smile, she nodded and skipped down the hall with a, "Okay!". Tai closed the door and sat back down in his desk, looking at Inutaisho with a serious face.

* * *

><p>MUST READ: This is the last chapter i'm going to post if I don't get more reviews, I have enabled anonymous reviews, so review or no more chapters. I get more than 3 people coming to read this story. I give a thanks to the people who did review, Raven2010, Kisshu is cool, and EmeraldYoukai, thank You for reviewing. If you like it, review it. Just saying.<p>

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_


	20. Clothing Problems, SOLVE THE RIDDLE

Kagome skipped to her room, practically running. When she entered she ran to her closet to search for something cute. She growled when she couldn't then remembered Sango was not dressed yet. She ran from the room to the living room, shocking everyone present. Before any words could be said Kagome grabbed Sango and ran from the room to hers.

"Kagome, whats up?" asked Sango, but she was sure she already knew. Kagome pointed to a case on the bed and Sango picked it up opening it and then opening the glasses, she gasped, "You want something to match this?" she wondered still gapping at the glasses.

"Yeah and I don't know what to wear." Kagome whined, Sango laughed at Kagome which made her blush.

"Ok, i'll help but, I get to wear something too!" she replied with a grin, Kagome nodded thankful to her.

Sango opened Kagome's closet and searched it, she took out a cute little outfit for Kagome and a matching one-minus the colour-for her. Kagome hugged her and put on the black short shorts that said '**Sexy**' in gold on the back, she fixed the golden chain into an X on the back of her shorts. Then she put on the tank top which was an inch under her breasts and said '**Kiss me**' in gold she put on her black shoes with gold laces, and put on a over sized sweater that had her name printed on the front. **Kag** on the right side and** ome **on the left, the back of it said '**Smexy Bitch... opps**', she also put on a peace sign necklace, and tied her hair in a high ponytail, and zipped up the sweater. Sango put on the same clothes exept hers were black -same places as Kagome- and pink -same places as Kagomes gold and she also had her name on the sweater- , Sango watched Kagome put on her glasses and grinned.

"Thanks San, I so totally will repay you." Kagome told her, and she nodded. They heard laughter coming from the garden below Kagome's balcony, and ran to see who. They found Tai, Inutaisho, Shippo, Miroku, Kenji, Terenter, and Kirara, playing tag. Sango and Kagome ran from the room outside and stood infront of everyone. They stopped and stared at them like they were crazy. Inutaisho, Miroku, Kenji, Terenter, and Tai sat down and looked them over.

"I bet their naked under those sweaters!" Miroku said with a perverted grin, Kenji and Terenter agreed with him. While the other two shook their heads.

"I think their at least wearing something!" Tai said and Inutaisho shook his head.

"I think their wearing...shorts, tank tops, and I think jewelry or something!" Inutaisho said, smirking at their expressions at what he just said.

"The winner is..." they trailed off and unzipped their sweaters, still not showing anything, "INUTAISHO." they yelled as they dropped their sweaters, heat rushed up two males spines -Inutaisho and Miroku's- , Tai, Kenji, and Terenter smiled. (They're happily married!)

* * *

><p>Review please. You'll see what Tai talked to Inutaisho about in later, later chapters. Happy reading!<p>

**_TheLostPrincessOfTheEast_**

Solve the riddle: _He has married many women, but has never been married. Who is he?_

Solve the riddle in the reviews if you want.


	21. InuT and Kag, WINNER AND NEW RIDDLE

Inutaisho stood up and coughed, "erm Kagome can I talk to you..." he said, "... alone?" he quickly added when he saw Sango about to but in. Kagome nodded smiling, and skipped after Inutaisho sweater in hand. They skipped around the corner, and Inutaisho had Kagome pinned up against the wall in a second, Kagome looked and smiled at him sweetly, he growled. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips, and she kissed him back. He growled again and it vibrated through her making her shiver and him grin when she pulled him closer. After a while when the need for air was hard to push away they broke the kiss panting, Kagome blushed, when she felt a hand under her shirt and another playing at the bottom of her shorts. Inutaisho grinned and kissed her again, then broke it smiling at her, and she smiled back at him.

"Kagome, Inutaisho, if your done **talking** come, I wanna see everyone's skills in battle." Tai yelled to them, making sure to put the extra emphasise on talking. Kagome and Inutaisho jumped, she put on her sweater and fixed her clothes as well Inutaisho. They walked out from behind the wall talking.

"Kagome, why does Tai have to be so mean as to interrupt us?" Inutaisho whined softly to her, and Kagome laughed at him.

"He's not being mean, he's just watching out for his wittle girl." she said with a giggle, and he growled loudly and evily, Kagome squealed and ran she saw that her friends were already almost to the dojo and she sprinted. Inutaisho was behind her, they reached the dojo a few seconds after their friends and Kagome ran passed them to the center, where she dropped dead on the floor, making them laugh at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Need 5 reviews to continue!<strong>

Winner to the last chapter riddle is: **EmeraldYoukai!**

New Riddle: _'A railroad crossing, look for the cars; Can you spell all that without any R's?' _


	22. Battle Skills, WINNER

Inutaisho stopped beside Tai, and smirked at her which made her swallow loudly. "You okay, Kagome?" asked Sango, Kagome jumped and nodded quickly. They gave her questioning glances - minus Inutaisho - but shrugged it off. Tai walked to the center of the dojo, and turned to face them emotionlessly, and they gulped minus Kagome and Inutaisho who smirked at him evily.

"Ok, all of you will fight me in this order minus you Kenji and Terenter. The order is Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Inutaisho, and lastly Kagome. Am I clear?" he said staring them all hard in the eyes, they nodded while the other two who didn't have to fight backed into a corner and sat down watching.

Miroku slowly walked to the center of the dojo. Tai got into a hand-to-hand combat position watching Miroku move into one as well. He nodded to Miroku and he ran at the monk, jumping in the air to kick him in the head. Miroku fell backwards rubbing his head painfully, Tai sighed and helped him up. "You need to learn the basics of combat!" Tai said to him shaking his head sadly, Miroku's head dropped and he dragged his feet to the others sitting down beside Kenji and Terenter.

Sango walked to the center of the dojo. Tai again got into a hand-to-hand combat postion watching Sango move into one as well. He nodded to Sango and ran at the skillfull demon slayer, jumping in the air to kick her in the head. Sango blocked the attack and attacked him in the side unsuccessfully, it went on for a while longer, he quickly hit her in the side not too hard though and she fell to the ground looking up at him. "Very good Sango, you'll be a star martial arts coach!" Tai told her with a wink and she blushed, he offered her a hand and she took it. Dustying herself off she kissed his cheek with a quiet 'thank you' before turning and walking back to her friends. She sat down beside Miroku and took a breather, slightly tired.

Shippo saw Tai gesture him over and started to drag his feet toward him fearfully. When he was five feet away he broke into tears and ran away scared. He ran so fast out the door you would think he was about to die. Tai stared at the door then told himself he would talk to him later.

* * *

><p>Winner to the riddle from last chapter was again: EmeraldYoukai, it was <strong>All That<strong> not just **That**

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_


	23. Inu No Taisho you liar! RIDDLE

"Inutaisho looks like your up!" Tai said with a smile, Inutaisho nodded and calmly walked to the center of the dojo, both went into a hand-to-hand combat stance.

"Can you go a little easy on me, Sensai? It's been a while since I have fought someone with a lot of strength!" Inutaisho asked with a shy smile, Tai smiled warmly at him and nodded. Everyone gapped at the words told by Inutashio.

"WHAT? SENSAI?" they all yelled staring in disbelief at the two who stared at them calmly.

"Yes Sensai, I am Lord Higurashi Tai's student!" Inutaisho said with a proud smile, they stared wide-eyed at him like he was the idiot. Both demons got back into their positions.

Tai made a gesture to Inutaisho, then he came running at the younger demon. Inutashio blocked the attacks with counters. Tai smirked evily at Inutaisho making him gulp and work harder. Their battle lasted thirty more minutes, until Tai had Inutaisho pinned to the floor, both were panting.

"Never fought a strong demon like me, my ass Touga!" Tai muttered under his breath knowing everyone could hear him, they laughed.

"Father, did you say Touga?" Kagome asked unsurly at what she heard, both heads snapped in her direction eye-wide.

"N-no Kagome, I-I didn't." Tai stuttered out making her raise a brow at him in question, he smiled a little smile. Inutaisho shook his head at him with a mutter of 'Moron...stupid...can't keep his mouth shut...damn him...'. Tai's sweat dropped at that and he muttered a 'shut up'.

"Father, I know your lying! Anyways whatever, i'll get you later fu-fu!" Kagome said the last sentence to Inutaisho, and he looked at her kinda hurt at the nickname. Everyone else laughed at his misfortune.

"Kagome, can we fight tomorrow I am tired. Damn you, Touga!" Tai said cursing at Inutaisho, everyone shook their heads at him and got up to leave the dojo and get cleaned up for lunch.

Everyone walked to their room, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, the General, and the Comander, all walked to the northern side of the castle and into their room. Tai walked to the eastern side of the castle and into his room. Kagome and Touga (If you don't know, to clear things up Touga is Inutaisho) walked to the western side of the castle and into their rooms.(The southern side of the castle is for guests, and the eastern side is also for the other lords, who have their belongings in it.)

* * *

><p>Review please!<p>

Riddle: What is the next 3 letters in this riddle?

o t t f f s s _ _ _


	24. An innocent answer

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

><p>Kagome smiled as she stripped and walked into the water happily, after washing up and cleaning she sat there legs stretched out infront of her and closed her eyes relaxing. The hot spring was huge.<p>

Touga tip-toed into Kagome's bathroom with not boots, armor, or swords on, and his hair was down, he saw her resting there and smirked evily. He slowly and quietly started stripping and slowly walked into the water legs stretched out infront of him, almost touching Kagome's which were infront of his. She shifted so she never felt him enter, his evil smirk grew. He cupped his hands and filled it with water, waiting for the right moment he threw it at Kagome. She jumped up from the water making it drip down her body, Touga's eye twitched and perverted thoughts entered his mind as he stared at her body. Kagome squealed and dunked under the water, blushing madly. She resurfaced and stared at Touga wide-eyed.

"Why are you here?" Kagome asked unsurly, becasue she saw his eye twitching and a perverted grin on his face. He snapped out of his daze and blinked before turning his gaze to hers.

"I came to bath." he said calmly staring at her, she muttered something about only coming to see her naked and he smirked. "Kagome, are you mad that I saw you naked before you saw me?" Touga asked with an evil perverted grin on his face, she growled at him. "Ok, wanna be even, then here." she stared at him confused until he stood up her eyes widened as she looked at him, not able to look away, she blushed hundreds of shades of red. _'Damn, I so wanna jump him now. Crap!' _she thought, blushing even harder. He smirked pervertedly, and walked over to her side, and she followed him with her gaze when he was right beside her he crouched and looked her in the eye the blush slowly disappeared. He sat down beside her, smiling warmly at her.

She blushed slightly and looked away, but she smiled to herself. Touga looked over at her and pulled her onto her lap making her gasp and stare at him. He leaned down slowly staring at her through half-lidded eyes, she leaned up slowly staring at him through half-lidded eyes a blush on her cheeks.

He kissed her with such passion she thought she might explode but instead kissed him back. He nipped at her bottom lip asking for entrance, she opened her mouth and he slipped his tonuge into it making her moan his name into his own mouth. He smirked against her lips, then they broke the kiss, both panting.

* * *

><p>Review or as I said before I shall discontinue this story. Just saying! Also figure out the riddle from last chapter.<p>

**_TheLostPrincessOfTheEast_**


	25. The Kitty!

Nantekotta! Mōttō sukebena, Tōuga!

* * *

><p>Kagōme stood up from the water making Tōuga stare at her, she grabbed a fluffy robe and put it on walking into her room after she collected her clothes. Tōuga stood up also and grabbed a fluffy robe and walked into her room with his clothes in his hand. He set his clothes on the bed and dried his hair, he watched her as she put on her bra and underwear then walked to her closet. She came back in a pair of white shorts that were just above her knee and folded at the bottom with two buttons on the side pinning a peice of cloth there, and a black tee that hugged her, black sneakers with a white lace and white fingerless gloves, and her hair was in a high ponytail, and of course her glasses.<p>

Tōuga quickly put his clothes on and grabbed Kagōme's hand running out of the room with a giggling woman. When they reached the dinning room Tōuga let go of her hand and opened the door bowing slightly from the right side of the door telling her to go in, the others stared at them with a smile. Kagōme and Tōuga walked to their seats and quickly sat down. Everyone talked and laughed during lunch.

In the middle of lunch Kagōme's human ears disappeared and two kitty ears appeared on top of her head black the tips white, and a tail appeared as well black that blended into a white. Everyone stared at her like she was crazy and she giggled at them and wagged her tail.

"Kags, how are you a... ehm... kitty?" Sangō asked, confused clearly as was everyone else minus Tai and Tōuga.

"I'm a black inu-yōukai, I can change into what ever I want." Kagōme said, and to prove her point she changed into Sangō, looking at the original Sangō in the eye. She gapped at Kagōme, she changed back the her kitty form. Everyone continued eatting their food, Tōuga kept choking because of Kagōme rubbing her tail inbetween his legs, and in his hakama, everyone looked at him concerned.(poor baby, ha)

Tōuga had it, he put his chopsticks down and turned in his chair to look at Kagōme. She pulled her tail back towards her and smiled at him. Everyone stopped talking and watched them eatting their food slowly. He cleared his throat and Kagōme stopped eatting and stared at him. He leaned towards her so they were nose to nose he smirked that smirk that said 'your gonna get it later' and she gulped making his smirk grow. Everyone stared at them confused but happy for a little show.

* * *

><p>Betsu no shō de wa, yatta! Rame! Moshi kanōnaraba kakunin shite kudasai. Watashi wa hontōni mō ki ni shinai.<p>

**_TheLostPrincessOfTheEast_**


	26. Happy Touga is Perverted Touga

"Tell me Ka-go-me," he said her name in syllables, making her eye twitch, "do you like getting in trouble?" he asked staring her in the eye a playful glint to them, but it was mostly evil, Kagome gulped and shivered.

"No, I don't." she said her voice slightly shaking, Touga smirked and leaned back in his chair making Kagome breathe a quiet sigh of relief.

He hummed tapping his foot as he stared at her, Kagome's ears flattened against her head and her tail slid between her legs. He stood and walked behind her putting his hands on her shoulders he leaned down to her ear.

"Your going to wish you never did that today, because today i'm feeling way too happy to mess with, and I think you just made my night. Tell me my little sexy miko, do you like spankings?" he said with a smirk waiting for her anwser, her eyes widened at what he just said and she shook her head slowly, scared. "Well you might just get one tonight, might! Later kitten, i'm going to go think up a little evil plan for you tonight." he purred in a whisper to her making her eye twitch and a huge shiver go through her body, but nobody heard what he had said.

He leaned back, and he walked out of the room smirking, a creepy smirk, with a little bounce in his step he paused before he closed the door he turned around and looked at Kagome.

"Remember Kagome, when your done eating I wanna talk to you and you know where I wanna talk to you at. You have exactly," he paused and looked out the window, "eight minutes, hurry." he said with a smirk, he turned around and left that same smirk and bounce in his step. Everyone turned to Kagome and saw her eye twitching and her shivering. She ate her food slowly and so did everyone else talking and laughing again minus Kagome. Seven minutes later Kagome stood after putting her chopstick down, she walked out of the room making everyone stare after her. She walked slowly till she reached Touga's room she knocked softly on the door.

"Come in," Touga called from inside the room, she opened the door and walked in closing it behind her, "lock it," she did as she was told and stood by the door, "well don't just stand there like a statue. Sit down, relax, chill out Kagome." he said calmly, he was sitting on his bed with only his hakama on his hair down he was leaning back on his elbows as he stared at her as she slowly walked towards him and sat on the edge of the bed stiff as a rock.

* * *

><p>Shippai suru! Sonogo, hitsuyō ni ōji minaoshimasu.<p>

**_TheLostPrincessOfTheEast_**


	27. Perverted People are Happy People

_Yori ōku no hentai, Touga to kagome! Dōzo o tanoshimi kudasai!_

* * *

><p><em>"Come in," Touga called from inside the room, she opened the door and walked in closing it behind her. "Lock it," she did as she was told and stood by the door. "Well don't just stand there like a statue. Sit down, relax, chill out Kagome." he said calmly, he was sitting on his bed with only his hakama on, his hair down and he was leaning back on his elbows as he stared at her as she slowly walked towards him and sat on the edge of the bed stiff as a rock.<em>

He couldn't help but smirk at that, he crawled behind her and she tensed instantly. He leaned down to her ear, his breath tickled it. "Take off your shoes, gloves, and jewelry." he whispered seductively, she took her shoes off as well as her socks and then her gloves and necklace, earrings, and ponytail, holding them in her hands, still tense. "Put them down," she put them on the ground and straightened waiting for whatever was next.

He leaned down more and started kissing her neck, he saw she was struggling not to give in to him and couldn't help but feel proud of himself. He groaned loudly in her ear and she gave in leaning against him gripping his hakama in both her hands she tilted her head to the side giving him more room. His hands slid up her shirt he lifted it off and threw it on the floor on top of her other things. As he was kissing her neck he undid his sash throwing it on top of the stuff.

She let go of his hakama and gripped the bed instead, his hakama pants fell down to his knees and he smirked as he kicked it off watching it land on top of the other stuff. He was left in the black boxers she had bought for him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and undid her button lifting her up a little he slid her pants off of her, and she kicked it onto the other stuff. They were only wearing their undergarments. "Take the rest off," he said waiting for her to do it.

"No." she said wide-eyed at what he just told her to do. He smiled a evil smile and he trailed his hands up her back and undid the bra strap pulling it off her he threw it on the floor, then trailed his hands down her body and pulled her underwear off throwing it on the floor as well.

He turned her around so she was sitting with her legs tucked under her, he pulled her closer to him. Taking her hands he trailed them down his body to his boxers, slidding her hands inside his boxers as well as his own he locked eyes with her, he pulled his hands out and trailed them all over her body making her moan his name loudly.

He put a barrier around the room, and smirked lecherously when he felt his boxers fall to his knees. He pulled her closer to him making her moan again, groaning loudly he fell back on the bed with her on top of him, he kissed her on the lips.

* * *

><p><em>Watashi no tōsaku dokusha... Anata wa sore o tanoshimu ka? Watashi wa anata ga yatta shitte iru! Anata ga mae ni teishi shite iru kanō-sei ga arimasuga, tsuzukeru hitsuyō ga atta. * Wa heddo* no henshitsu otoko-tachi ga warui sheiku!<em>

**_TheLostPrincessOfTheEast_**


	28. Oh! My! God!

Before they could get any further there was a knock at the door, their eyes widened and in an instant Touga had Kagome dressed minus gloves, her ponytail, jewelry, shoes including socks, and he had himself wearing his boxers, hakama, sash, and nothing else. He pushed Kagome toward the table as he whispered a plan, and she nodded sitting down, he sat down oppsite her they both grabbed the cards and started glaring at each other. The door opened and in walked Tai, Miroku, Sango, Kenji, Terenter, and they started at them eye-wide. Touga was halfnaked and Kagome was missing accessories.

"Admit it." she said in her deadly but very calm voice, he growled.

"I did not LOSE!" he spat angrily at her, she gave him the look and arched a brow at him a smirk making it's way across her face, from cute it turned cute and malicious. He swallowed hard and sighed giving up, he stood up and undid his sash throwing it on the bed his hakama fell to his ankles he kicked it onto the bed and sat back down, picking his cards back up.

Everyone stared at them like they were the biggest idiots in the world. _'Why the hell is Touga almost naked and Kagome missing parts of her clothes?' _everyone thought together staring at each other then back at the two sitting at the table.

"Why are you guys almost naked?" Tai asked very curious as well as everyone else. They ignored him making him slightly angry at that but he brushed it off. "Well whatever, come on put your clothes back on we have to go meet some people Touga you know one of the men verrrrrry well." Tai said, smirking at Touga's confused face.

Kagome and Touga stood and grabbed their stuff putting it on, when they were fixed they looked like their normal selves. Everyone followed Tai, Kagome and Touga stayed at the back breathing a sigh of relief from how close the call was. Touga brushed his hand on Kagome's, and he did it again and then the third time he did it Kagome grabbed it holding it. She looked up at him with a blush and then looked away, he lifted his hand up and slid two fingers under her chin making her turn to face him. He stopped walking and made her stop as well, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss to her lips, and she kissed him back.

Tai didn't hear Kagome and Touga's soft taps anymore, he told everyone to go ahead they turned a corner. Tai turned around and walked back around the corner, and was shocked at what he saw he saw. Kagome pushed up against a wall Touga's arms wrapped around her waist, her arms wrapped around his neck and they were making out in clear view. He was shocked, he never knew they liked each other. _'Why didn't they tell me? Were they worried I would say no? Maybe." _Tai thought shaking his head, he continued walking after everyone else knowing that they would follow soon enough.


	29. Slap! Father? Puppy!

They broke the kiss and stared into each others eyes, Kagome suddenly grinned evily, she brought her knee up and inbetween his legs rubbing gently and he moaned and she kept touching that one very sensitive spot and his moans filled the air, he gripped her tighter.

She giggled and pushed him back, she ran knowing everyone else was already greeting the guests, Touga ran after her, in a somewhat daze.

**With the others...**

"Welcome Everyone!" Tai greeted and bowed and everyone else bowed to each other, Kai, was the head of the youkai council and the others were of course the rest of the youkai council. Kai, was also Touga's father, and Tai's childhood friend.

They all heard someone yelling and Tai paled, Kai raised a brow, and turned to look at Tai. "Who is yelling? Cheat on your wife, Tai? I am shocked." Kai said shaking his head, his voice was a deep, calm, and collected one. Everyone looked back up the stairs when the yelling got louder.

Kagome jumped on the railing sliding down screaming for help, Touga jumped on the railing as well yelling at her about how he was gonna get her for what she did. Kagome saw her father and smiled thankfully, "THANK YOU KAMI!" she yelled then jumped on Tai yelling to save her from the devil, but as she jumped so did Touga. He tackled her to the ground and she groaned her back hurt(Lies), "Get off me fat ass, your too he-" she never got to finish because he whispered something the made her blush hard and push him off her. He landed on his feet and growled at her, she jumped to her feet and growled at him.

"Got no words?" Touga questioned, with a raised brow, she growled and raised her hand. His eye's widened, and before he or anyone else could say or do anything Kagome slapped him, hard, across the left cheek, making his head turn and him to stare wide-eyed into his own fathers eye's, Kai's eye's were very amused. "F-father?" Touga stuttered wide-eyed at him, _'HOW IN KAMI'S HELL IS _**_HE_**_ HERE? KAMI, MY LIFE JUST GOT WORSE! '_ Touga screamed in his mind. Everyone minus Tai, Kagome, and the council were shocked.

"Hello to you too," he paused and thought for a moment, "Puppy!" Kai said with a wide smile at Touga, Touga blushed hard and looked away from everyone. Everyone laughed at him, making him blush harder and turn away fully from everyone else.

"Come, dinners being placed on the table as we speak." Tai said, still laughing a little he turned around and led everyone to the dining room.

_'Time goes fast.' _Kagome and Touga thought in unison.

He took his seat but it was slightly changed a bit, Kai sat were Kenji sits so Kenji sat in the chair beside that one and the rest of the council sat at the end of the table.

Tai began eatting, and then everyone else followed. "Oh, by the way Ka-go-me remember what I told you this afternoon, you better be there if you know whats good for you." he said and smiled evily his eyes had a sparkle in them. Kagome swallowed hard as everyone watched them with a smile happy for _another_ little show.

* * *

><p>Review, if you want to.<p> 


	30. Pretty please with a Inu on top!

"R-right. Uhhh... i-i'm-m tired i cann't c-come." she stuttered out nervously, he gave her a lopsided grin and nodded.

"Understood," he paused and watched as she breathed a sigh of relief, "I can wait till you wake on the marrow." his grin grew when she paled and laughed nervously.

"Fine, but... **NO. USING. MY. PERSONAL. HOTSPRING.** Got it? Good!" she said with a growl. He pouted and gave her the puppy dog look.

"But.. but... your spring is warm. P-plea-plea-ss-se, pretty please with a Inu on top." he pouted with a sniff, tears in his puppy eyes. Kagome's jaw dropped, she taught him that, she used it on Inuyasha when she wanted to go home.

"I.. erm... uhh... n-no-o. I... mean... erm... OK FINE!" she finally screamed in annoyance, he smiled and returned to normal, tears, pout, and puppy eyes disappeared, replaced by a shining smile and a sparkle in his eye.

* * *

><p>Very short! Review, if you want!<p> 


	31. Colours

Her hand twitched, she raised it for the second time that evening and slapped him harder than before across the face; growling deadly she turned around and stomped out of the room to hers. He sighed rubbing his sore cheek, stood and walked after her sadly. He wanted to see if she would talk to him at least, he came to her door too soon, for him anyways.

He was worried what might happen when he opened the door. Opening it slowly he walked in closing it behind him and locking it. Looking around he didn't see her. "Kagome, Kagome, where are you?" he called, looking around curiously.

"I'm in here, sec." she called from the bathroom. Walking out, she was dressed in her pajama's, a pair of white draw string silk shorts and a white spaghetti strap silk tank top, a red rose on the front.

"Well, you look sexy!" he praised, smiling warmly. Blushing she walked over to the left side of her bed, pulling the blood red silk sheets back. "Where are my clothes?" She blinked, pointing at her dresser, on top was a pair of crimson red boxers, and a pair of blue pajama's – like her's only no flower, and the sleeve was to the elbow(his are not silk), he grinned grabbing them, he walked into the bathroom. Kagome put her glasses away and climbed into bed, tiredly. She stared at the ceiling waiting for Touga, he finally came out and climbed into bed from the right side.

She snuggled up to his chest, enjoying the warmth of him. He smiled, wrapping his arms around her pulling her closer to him. She fell asleep with a content smile. He soon followed her into a deep, content, dreamless sleep.

Waking up the next morning, Touga smiled at Kagome and pecked her on the lips before they got up and dressed for the day. Touga caught the pair of clothes Kagome threw at him. A dark blue hakama and haori. Putting them on he combed his hair out, then tied it. In the mean time Kagome got dress in an exact replica of clothes from yesterday afternoon but they were a blood red colour. She tied her hair and followed Touga out of the room, to the dinning room.

* * *

><p>Review, if ya want ta!<p> 


	32. Love? Argument? Kiss?

Reaching the dinning room doors, Touga wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Opening the door they walked in calmly, only Tai and Kai were their so far, they sat down quickly. Both Tai and Kai were leaning towards each other, inches for each others faces, talking, smiling, laughing a little. Kagome and Touga leaned back and brought their heads closer to each other.

"I think their in love! Don't you?" Kagome whispered, watching the males.

"I really do agree! What would they do to us if we make ehm kiss?" Touga whispered back.

"I bet they'd kill us."

"Again, I agree."

"Wanna do it anyways?"

"Nah, maybe the next time we find them like this. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Sexy!"

"Fu-fu."

"I am not a Fu-fu!" Touga said, raising his voice.

"Are too!" Kagome said, also raising her voice. Tai and Kai looked over at them.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Thank you for agreeing with me, Fu-fu!"

"Dammit, you bitch!"

"Thank you, I am a bitch, I am female and I am dog!" she smiled when he growled, grabbing her he kissed her senseless, forgetting the other two people who were also in the the room. Pulling back he smirked at her flushed, dazed face. Tai smirked, looking over at Kai who also had a devious, malicious, promise of trouble, smirk.

* * *

><p>Oh...<p>

Poor children...

Their in big trouble now...

Idea's for a sick, twisted punishment?...

Review, if ya want ta!

**_TheLostPrincessOfTheEast_**


	33. Uh oh!

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Kai questioned, both males leaned back in their chairs.

Touga and Kagome both jumped, letting go of each other they backed away, staring at their father's eye-wide, they gulped.

Their friends walked into the room laughing, they greeted each other and sat down. Everyone ate quickly wanting to go outside. Touga was scared, as well as Kagome, he had a hand on her knee under the table, trying to comfort her. They walked out the doors of the castle/palace and to the dojo.

"Kagome, we have to battle today. Oh, and Touga, Kagome, we shall talk after this." Tai said, smiling over at his daughter and Touga.

They nodded slowly, Kagome's heartbeat was going crazy, Touga was so deathly pale. They entered the dojo and everyone exept Tai and Kagome sat down.

* * *

><p>Short chapter! Review if ya want ta!<p>

**_TheLostPrincessOfTheEast_**


	34. The Talk Part One

Tai drew his sword, Kagome's jaw hit the ground only making him smirk. Kagome had no sword to use, and she didn't have anytime because Tai ran at her. Everyone's eye's widened minus Kai, and they called out to her. "Kagome!"

Touga jumped in front of Kagome, eye's blood red, marks jagged, fangs and claws lenghthened, and Sou-unga in his clenched right hand. Tai paused and sheathed his sword, before jumping back and staring at them, a cruel smirk twisting at his lips.

Naraku would have been so proud of the smirk. He would have started laughing, his signiture laugh, 'Kukuku...' but it would have been louder, more _malicious_, more _cruel_, more _dangerous_. Heck, he would have even started crying while laughing, that's how happy he would have been. Kai looked at them with pure amusement, snickering to himself quietly.

Yes, Sou'unga could have taken over Touga but, he had taken a odd liking to Kagome. Sou'unga would protect her no matter what, just like Touga would. Touga finally regained control over himself and ha sheathed Sou'unga. He didn't look at anyone as he walked out of the dojo, feeling embarrassed. Kagome followed him, after catching up with him she held onto his arm, and remained silent as they walked into his room.

Everyone looked after them, and watched as Kai and Tai walked after their children. Reaching Touga's room the two males walked in, Kagome lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling, Touga sat beside her leaning against the headboard, his right knee bent and his arm resting on it. The males grabbed a chair each and sat at the end of the bed, Touga and Kagome slid over to them sitting at the end.

"We need to talk." Tai started, studying them carefully. "Now, I can clearly see you both love each other." Kagome and Touga both tensed, eye's widened, mouths parted, they blushed and looked away, and that earned them two amused chuckles that only made them blush harder. "You do love each other right?"

"Of course I love her! What do you think I am? An idiot? Look at her, like, what kinda man would I be to not love her?" Touga exclaimed without thinking, standing up. Kagome's jaw dropped to the ground as she stared up at him. Touga's eye's widened and he jumped over to his balcony closing it, he sat on the railing. Kai stood and stepped outside closing the drapes then closing the door.


	35. The Talk Part Two

Kai studied his son thoughtfully, Touga had a huge blush covering his cheeks going up to his pointed ears. "Son, I think you made the right decision picking a beautiful, intelligent, thoughtful woman like, Kagome. I can tell you right now she will tell you she loves you back, just give her time. You shocked her with your outburst, just give her some time, son." Touga looked over at his father, blushing still.

"Are you sure?" Touga whispered, staring off into the forest surrounding the castle/palace.

"Yes! She loves you Touga, give her a time. Females do everything with emotion, it's just how they are, it makes them unique and amazing. She loves you, my son."

"Okay, but i'm still kinda scared at what she might do." Kai walked the few steps towards Touga, standing behind him he wrapped his arms around his abdomen and nuzzled the side of his head. Touga tensed then relaxed, leaning against him. "Thanks, thanks for everything... dad." Touga whispered, letting it drift to Kai's elf ears.

"Your welcome! And I love you too, my son." Kai chuckled when Touga blushed, again.

_'Stop blushing, dammit! Your a man, control your emotions! Yeesh, stupid emotions!' _Touga thought, rolling his eyes mentally at his emotional today. _'Maybe I should just give her some space, time to think, yeah, that sounds good. Hopefully she loves me back.'_

"Come, Touga, let's go back inside." Kai said, letting go of Touga and turning towards the doors. Touga hoped over the railing, and followed Kai into the room.


	36. The Talk Part Three

Once the balcony door was closed Tai turned to Kagome. "Fuzzy, you do love Touga, right?" he questioned, sitting down beside her on the bed. Kagome dropped her head on his lap and stared up at him.

"I don't know! I... I was hurt to much by Inuyasha, so much that, that I don't even now what love is anymore." she whispered, as a tear slid down her cheek. Tai thumbed it away and kissed her forehead, pulling her onto his lap he let her cry softly on his shoulder.

"Kagome, you'll know when you love him. Tonight Kai is hosting a ball at his castle, and it is in your honor. It was for you to find a intended, but you already have one." he told her, his tone soft, gentle, loving.

"Really?" she sniffed.

"Yes, fuzzy!" she giggled as he nuzzled her cheek.

"Okay!"

"Touga shall be escorting you, but don't tell him. Yet!" They both laughed, lightly. "Come, let's leave his room and go find you a nice Kimono." Kagome squealed and jumped up running out of the room, Tai followed closely behind her after closing the door to Touga's room. Tai left just as Kai and Touga walked into the room.


	37. Hurt, Awkwardness

Kagome looked at all the different Kimono's with Sango, her father and Miroku stood back watching them. Sango picked out a pink Kimono with purple flowers and a matching pink sash also with purple flowers decorating it, it was bland but she liked it and so did Miroku. Kagome picked out a black Kimono with sliver swirls, a golden sun decorated the back, and a smokey sash with black swirls. Tai approved of the Kimono's and they left for his room to hide the Kimono's in.

After hiding them they left for the gardens were they found Kenji, Terenter, Kai, Touga, Shippo, and Kirara. Kagome and Touga locked eye's, she looked away and bolted back into the castle and into her room. Touga whimpered slightly, but remained where he was seated, Kai patted his shoulder reassuringly. The rest minus Tai stared in confusion.

Lunch came and everyone but Kagome was seated in the dining room. A while later Kagome came but ran out of the room after seeing Touga. Touga looked down feeling rejected, stupid, useless, hurt, saddened, and he even felt like crying. He stood and walked out of the room, just wanting to be left alone. Everyone - with the exception of Kai and Tai - was confused at that, Kagome and Touga seemed so close before.

Kagome and Touga lay on their own beds staring up at the ceiling, thinking the same thing... the confession. They both fell asleep, too tired to stay awake any longer. Kagome awoke with a start, realizing two things, one being she didn't recognize were she was and the second being she was in the same bed as Touga. Less than a minute later Touga awoke, and realized the same things as her.


	38. Make up, Interruptions

"I... I..." Touga cursed himself for being such an idiot. Kagome only stared at him, then giggled slightly, then more and more, then it turned into full blown laughter. Touga couldn't help but smile even if she was laughing at him, he leaned over and wrapped his arms around her. Her laughter immediately stopped, staring down at her he couldn't help but get lost in her chocolate-brown eyes.

He leaned down and kissed her, inwardly hoping she wouldn't push him away. Kagome kissed him back, she couldn't push him away no matter how much she wanted to. He broke the kiss when the need for air was too hard to push down and nuzzled her face.

Kagome flipped Touga onto his back, and slipped her hand under his haori. He stared at her like she was crazy and in return got a evil smirk, Kagome lay her hand on his stomach and rubbed. She enjoyed the way his face twisted into different emotions then returned at one, pleasure. He shivered and let out low, soft growls, it sounded like something akin to a purr. She giggled and lay her head on his chest, liking the way the growls vibrated threw her.

The door opened and in walked, yes, mood breakers Tai and Kai. Touga and Kagome glared at them which only earned them two amused looks and chuckles. "Looks like Touga got a belly rub. Hmm... interesting... very interesting..." Kai mused to his friend. Kai watched as Touga bit back a growl, he smirked at his son.

"Indeed." Tai replied, both males continued staring at the two laying on the bed glaring at them.

Touga opened his mouth, 'growl'. He blinked, and looked over at Kagome who had a huge blush on her face. "Looks like someone's hungry!" Touga teased with a laugh, his laugh was cut short by his own stomach growling. Kai and Tai let out a bark of laughter at Touga's and Kagome's blushing faces.

"Come on let's go, both of you get dressed in these clothes then you can greet the guests, and then we can all eat." Touga looked confused, both he and Kagome finally noticed that their fathers had a pair of clothes in their hands. Touga however was still confused, guests? Kai explained about the ball and what it was for, both Kagome and Touga nodded and ran into the bathroom with their clothes. Kai and Tai sat on the bed and talked, patiently waiting for them to finish.


	39. Bathing Problems

Touga and Kagome quickly stripped and got into the water, they enjoyed the way the hot water ran over their bodies. Touga pulled Kagome between his bent legs and grabbed her green apple scented shampoo, he gently rubbed it in. When he was done she slipped under the water and washed it out, next he rubbed in her green apple scented conditioner. Again, she dunked under water and washed it out. Touga smirked and grabbed her ginger soap, Kagome's eye's widened and she backed away holding her hands in the air.

"No!" she said, fear creeping into her voice.

"Oh... yes!" he replied, amusement clearly in his voice.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Y-"

"What's going on here?" came the slightly amused voice of Kai. Both heads snapped towards the door, Tai and Kai stood their with their arms crossed. Their fathers stared at them and their position. Touga was standing over Kagome, she had her hands in the air and her face turned towards them, Touga had a bar of soap in his hand and he was also staring at them, Kagome's upper body was showing and Touga was just plain standing their naked only his calf's in the water.

"Umm... nothing?" Touga tried, in return he got an amused look from his father. Kagome jumped up, grabbed a robe, and ran out the door. Touga grabbed a towel and ran after her.

"Maybe we should have told them that the guests aren't in their rooms?" Tai mused softly.

"Yes, I think we should have." Staring at each other for a second, their eye's widened when they remembered that the guests weren't in the ball room but through out the whole castle. They ran after their children, quickly.


	40. Stupid Argument

(Small author's notes)

_'Thoughts'_

**"Beast"**

* * *

><p>Touga ran after Kagome holding the towel around his waist, Kagome ran with Touga's haori on, she had grabbed it from the bathroom floor as she ran out the door. Everyone stared at them in shock, they were two of the main people of the ball. Non-mated males sent lustful looks towards at Kagome and pissed glares at Touga, non-mated females sent lustful looks towards Touga and pissed glares at Kagome. Kai and Tai ran after them, calling to them to stop. When Touga saw them he ran faster to catch up with Kagome.<p>

"I think were in trouble!" came Touga's voice from Kagome's right.

"Why?"

"Look behind you!" she did and ran even faster than before, Touga struggled to keep up with her in his towel.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

"Ooohhh! Sorry! I'm just running for my life here!"

"I'm the one wearing a towel!" he spat, they stopped running.

"Soooo, their most likely to get me first!" Kai and Tai just stood five feet to Kagome's right and Touga's left. They had coincidentally stopped were Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Kagura, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, the youkai council, Asano and his family, Kenshin and his family, Kagome's mother Aii, her grandpa Kaname, her little brother Souta, and a lot of other demons were.

"Nu-uh, i'm the one in the towel!"

"It's been proven no matter how much females train or do other activates they'll always be more weaker at things than males!" (I personally just put that as random, because I couldn't really think of anything. I don't believe it.)

"THAT'S A FUCKING LIE!"

"IT'S TRUE, YOU ASSHOLE!"

"BITCH!"

"BASTARD!"

"WHORE!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"SLUT!"

"I HATE YOU!" Kagome screamed, she turned and ran faster than any demon could see up the stairs, down the halls, and into the room they had previously been. Touga stood there in shock, his mind replaying everything that just happened.

_'Did I really just call her those things?" _he questioned himself.

**"YES YOU DID YOU ASS! AND NOW SHE HATES YOU. AND IF SHE HATES YOU SHE WON'T TALK TO ME! NOW I HATE YOU! HMPH! I'M LEAVING! AND DON'T YOU EXPECT ME TO COME BACK! I'M GOING INTO AN ETERNAL SLEEP! YOU CAN GO TO HELL FOR ALL I CARE! ASSHOLE, BASTARD, STUPID, LOSER, MORON, ASSFACE!" **Touga's enraged beast screamed, he gave Touga a migraine. Tai whacked Touga on the back of the head, then walked after Kagome.


	41. Sad, Cute, Happy

Tai opened the door to the room and walked towards the bed, loud sobs coming from underneath the silk sheets. Tai knelt down beside the bed. "Sweetie?" he whispered, softly.

"Go away!" Kagome sobbed out. Tai stood and removed his armor and boots, he slipped into the bed and pulled her against his chest. Kagome sobbed harder clutching his haori, a few soothing growls left him. "Daddy, why did he call me those things?"

"It could have been Kikyo's black magic that had made him say those things to you, sweetie." he replied, Kagome stared up at him, he understood now that she hadn't known and explained. "Kai and I felt some black magic, so, on instinct we searched it out. When we pinpointed the location we were standing in front of Kikyo. And everyone that was their was staring at us, because we were bent forward halfway. To tell you the truth, it was pretty embarrassing."

"Aww, it's okay baby!" Kagome teased, wiping the tears from her face with a sniff. He glared playfully at her and pouted.

"I'm not a baby! You're the baby!" he teased back, leaning down he kissed her forehead. They both laughed softly, Kagome yawned and snuggled closer to him, she fell asleep and he soon followed.


	42. Hurt, Talk, Shock

Everyone left to their rooms when Kai shooed them, Touga was in the dojo working off the angry at himself. It was about midnight when he stopped, he was too tired continue. Walking out of the dojo he stopped at his room door, Kagome was sleeping inside. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and walked in, not looking over at the bed as he went to the bathroom.

Stripping his hakama and boxers he slipped into the water, moaning slightly as the hot water washed over his extremely over worked and sore muscles. He washed quickly and dried off, wrapping the towel around his waist he walked out of the bathroom.

Tai was now awake and staring at him, Touga knelt down beside Kagome's bag and grabbed a pair of boxers from inside. Touga dropped his towel and put the boxers on, he didn't really care that Tai was looking at him, he was like a father and definitely not a pervert or gay. Touga walked over to the bed.

"Hey..." he whispered, fidgeting with his thumb and index fingers.

"Hmm... Yes?" Tai replied, softly.

"Erm, can you move her? I wanna sleep." Tai stared at him for a minute, then smirked. He stood up, careful not to wake Kagome and walked to the door.

"Sleep with her, she won't mind. Maybe!" With that said he left the room closing and locking the door behind him.

Touga stared at the door in shock, he looked down at Kagome and smiled slightly. He pulled the covers aside and slipped into the bed, he wrapped his arms around Kagome gently, her head tilted up slightly. Touga shifted a little and pulled her closer to him. He stared down at her lovingly for a couple of minutes.

Kagome's eye's open and widened.


	43. Fear, Perverted Matters

"Touga..." Kagome whispered, she started crawling backwards in fear. Touga grabbed her ankle and pulled her towards him pinning her to the bed. More fear shot threw Kagome.

"Kagome..." he whispered, she flinched slightly but continued looking at him. "Please don't fear me, I love you."

"You still love me after what I called you?" she whispered, fear still evident in her voice.

"Of course, that's what real love is. Right? Love has it's ups and downs, but in the end it's all you will have left."

"Touga..." she whispered so softly he nearly missed it, she stared at him with something in her eyes he couldn't verify right off the bat, well he didn't know what it was till what she said next. "I love you too! And I'm sorry." Touga's whole face brightened, he slowly, almost sensually leaned down and gently placed his lips on hers. He lowered his body down as well.

"Groan..."

"Moan..." came from them at the same time.

Pulling back to breath, he also pulled his body up slightly. Kagome whimpered at the loss and that made a proud smirk appear on his face. Leaning down to her ear he couldn't help but ask:

"Would you like to finish our bath?" he whispered, sensually.

"No..."

"Why?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Because..."

He stared at her.

"I have other plans..."


	44. Mated?

A little sunlight came threw the draped closed blacony, Touga turned away from the light. It was noon and Kagome and Touga still never got up, they were too tired from last night's activates. He wrapped his arms around Kagome and pulled her towards his bare chest, his beast purring in contentment. Kagome moaned tiredly and snuggled closer to him.

Touga opened his eye's and nudged Kagome's face with his, she moaned and slowly opened her eyes. Touga leaned down and kissed Kagome on the lips, then traveled towards her neck. He paused at her pulse point, leaning down he kissed his mating mark. Kagome's eye's widened and she melted with a moan.

Smirking Touga pulled away and stood making Kagome stare lustfully at his naked body. He picked Kagome up bridal style and walked into the bathroom, he slid into the water and both moaned when it hit their sore muscles.

Touga washed his mates hair with her favourite shampoo and conditioner, coconut. Grabbing her lavender soap he was her body gently, hearing her moan made him happy. In return for washing her she washed him, smirking lecherously he allowed her, she had a blush staining her cheeks.

When they were done they dried off and dress quickly. Touga put on a pair of baggy black shorts, a slightly baggy red shirt, sneakers, fingerless gloves, and tied his hair after drying it with his aura. Kagome put on a pair of red short shorts, a black and red tee, sneakers, golden fingerless gloves to match her sneakers, a golden chain that she made into an X on the back on her shorts, and tied her hair after drying it with her aura.

Touga chanted a spell and their scents returned to normal and mating marks disappeared. They ran out of the room and to the gardens, slowing their pace they saw the looks on servants faces as they passed them. The newly mated couple smirked and continued, seeing the large group of their friends in coming closer and they ran.

The group stared at them in shock, smirking wider Touga sat down leaning against a tree with his knees bent, grabbing Kagome he sat her in between his legs, she leaned against him. Everyone stared at them in shock minus two who gave them knowing smirks.

Inuyasha growled and glared at them, Kagome was his and no one else's. Touga smirked at him and turned Kagome to look at him. Leaning down he kissed her passionately on the lips, hearing Inuyasha growl louder made him and his beast howl with laughter.

Kikyo worked her magic, she didn't want Kagome to be happy. Never, ever. Inuyasha's eye's went dull his face blank and he lunged at his father.


	45. Anger!

Touga grabbed Kagome and jumped away, looking over at where they had previously been he was a huge circle with Inuyasha's fist in the middle. Touga raised a brow as he stared, no, glared his son in the eye. Inuyasha stared back defiantly.

Inuyasha ran forward, his eyes bled red, one jagged strip appeared on each cheek, his claws and fangs lengthened, his dog ears disappeared and was replaced with an elf ear on the sides of his head.

Touga was pissed, his son almost hurt Kagome. His eye's bled red, marks turned jagged, claws and fangs lengthened, and he ran forward ready to beat his son senseless. They met half way and Touga threw a punch, followed by a kick to the side, and another punch but this time to his gut. He gave Inuyasha another punch to the face, splitting his lip and sending him flying backwards.

Inuyasha had gotten a few blows on Touga, and they were bad. He had plunged his hand straight threw Touga's gut, and got on to his face, another threw in the middle of his chest, just missing his heart. Touga and his beast was in a lot of pain, but they refused to stop.

"Stop it!" Kagome cried from across the clearing, tears were streaming down her face.

"Stay out of this!" Touga yelled, running at his son again.

"Touga, stop this, this instant!" Kai told him from across the clearing. Tai was glaring at him wondering why he was so thick-headed, he was hurting his own mate. Touga ignored his father and kneed Inuyasha in the gut, Kai zipped across the clearing and threw Touga into the outer castle wall. Touga growled at him angrily and ran at him.

"You dare challenge your Alpha?" Kai questioned angrily, Touga's response was a growl. Kai raised a brow and didn't move, but he did use his power to knock Touga unconscious.


	46. Infirmary

Kai picked his son up and walked to the infirmary, Kaname picked Inuyasha up and followed after him. Tai picked up a crying Kagome and walked to Touga's room. Laying her on the bed, he ran his hands threw her hair and soon enough she fell asleep. Tai smiled sadly and stood, leaning down he placed a soft kiss to her forehead then left to the infirmary.

Upon entering the infirmary he was met with a lot of blood. Blood was on the floor, some on the walls, and most of the beds, that was not counting the doctors and healers. The head healer/doctor Kaito was busy working on cleaning Touga up with a few of his fellow healers, while the other doctor/healer Saksuke worked on Inuyasha.

Tai sighed and sat on the chair in the middle of his mate and _youngest_ son. Saksuke soon finished on Inuyasha, because he only had to apply son medical paste and bandages. Walking over to where his co-worker and friend was he helped him with Touga, they noted his nearly very fetal wounds.

Cleaning him up the best they could, they applied extra strength medical paste to his lower abdomen and the middle of his chest. Next they flipped him over and applied the same amount to the top middle of his back and lower middle of his back. They bandaged that up then with the help of their male healers they wrapped something that looked a lot like gauze around his whole front and back, they went over his shoulders as well.

After they were done the healers carried him over to a new freshly cleaned bed and lay him down, Kaito pulled a blanket over his now fully naked body, they had to remove his boxers to put the white wrapping around his body.

"I need you all to leave except of course you mi'lords." Saksuke's deep voice boomed through out the now silent room, everyone did as they were told and left. The only one's left were Kaito, Saksuke, Kai, Kaname, Tai, Asano, and Kenshin.

"Inuyasha should be waking by this evening, he wasn't badly hurt, so he should be all healed up the the evening. Touga, however, won't necessarily be waking for at least one full day, his wounds are far too serious. I can tell you now, that I believe he got those wounds from not paying attention to the fight, instead fighting his beast back." Kaito spoke, his voice deep and very serious, their was also a tinge of sadness which he tried to hide.

"I thank you both so much for helping them. That bitch, Kikyo, just doesn't know when to give up." Kai said, sadness clearly in his voice and he never even tried to hide it.

"Yes, thank you! When Touga's all healed up, he and I are going on a short hunting trip. I call it, Kill The Bitchy Miko, good name, nay?" Kaname said, a grin playing at the corner of his mouth. Everyone laughed lightly at that and made sounds of agreement.


	47. The Mark and Sword

It's been a week and a half and Touga still hasn't awakened, they didn't know why. Touga's youkai blood should have healed him by now but, he kept on bleeding. He was slowing turning pale from the loss of blood and no food in his system.

Kagome hadn't been eating, her skin was pale and she was thinner than ever, she was pretty much a toothpick. She was very weak and fragile now, and never talked to anyone but Tai, Souta, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaname, Kenshin, and Asano, they didn't know why she didn't want to talk to her mother.

It was gloomy in the castle with no happy demons or humans, everyone need the bubbly energy that Kagome and Touga gave off. All they wanted was everything to go back to normal with the exception of no Kikyo and/or/maybe Inuyasha.

Kikyo just didn't sit right with anyone, when she smiled at you it was a cold, disgusting, cruel, smile. Inuyasha always had a dull look in his eye and his face was always blank. They demon's could feel and smell the dark magic on him, and the core of the magic emanated from Kikyo.

Everyone was polite to them, trying their best and succeeding in hiding their disgust of her. She tried flirting with the male servants and guards, it only got her an amused laugh and when she tried to use her black magic on them, it was deflected.

Kaname and Asano had combined their power and put barriers around everyone in Japan except, of course, the already contaminated Inuyasha. It amused everyone to no end when they heard about her trying to get the males on her side. Every time Kikyo and/or Inuyasha walked by any of the servant or guards they had to hole back laughter but, a quiet snicker would sometimes escape them.

It was now evening and everyone was in the dining hall ready for dinner, Kagome finally decided to join them, and it made them all happy. She smiled at them all, and some kind of happy, bubbly energy was coming off of her in waves. Sitting down everyone started to eat, talk, and laugh about random things. No one seemed to notice Kagome had stopped eating and was staring behind Kai, who was across from her.

Kagome fell out of her chair with a cry of pain, everyone froze and all her close friends were by her side in seconds. She held onto her right shoulder, whimpering. Something glowed red beneath her hand, Tai gently pried her fingers away and gasped.

Their was an odd sword shape mark glowing a powerful red colour, Tai was confused at the mark, but no sooner it came it left. He was frozen, too shocked to move any longer, so he chose to sit and stare at her and the mark.

* * *

><p>Thirty feet of so below the castle their was an odd powerful red glow coming from a large stone, in the middle of the room. It was sword. It glowed brighter and pulled itself free of the mighty stone. The strong sword appeared in front of Kagome, it made everyone back away. This sword was no ordinary demon sword, it was Kagome's sword.<p>

This sword was sent to her by the Kami's themselves, it allowed demon and miko powers to flow through it, at the same time. Kagome reached forward and grasped the handle of the sword, the glow disappeared from the sword and when the swords glow disappeared so did the glow on Kagome's neck.


	48. The Kami's Sword

Arashi no Kami - (The God Of Storms)

Kami - God or Kami's - God's

* * *

><p>Arashi no Kami, that was what the sword was called. Arashi no Kami. This was no ordinary sword at all, this sword was the ruler of the skys. The sword ruled over the whole skies. It was the god of skies. It is said that only the one that is in dire need of the Kami's help be it when they are young and a child or when the are old, it could be anytime.<p>

The sword was not allowed to be in the hands of anyone except for Kagome, Touga, Tai, Kai, Asano, Kaname, Kenshin, Souta, _Naraku_, and _Akio_. The Kami's told them that when this sword is removed from the magical stone, the stone shall disappear and in front of Kagome shall appear Akio, Naraku, and her soul-mate.

* * *

><p>Kagome was over taken by the sword, and a blackish-purple circle appeared in front of her. Out stepped Naraku, he was wearing the usual purple-black clothes of his, his hair tied into a high ponytail, and he had three golden strips on each cheek with a sun on his forehead. Naraku had armor on and a two tailed mokomoko-sama on his back, also his eye's were midnight black like Tai's.<p>

The next to step out was another male, Akio. His hair was side layered to the left and short, it had red mixed into it. His eye's were the midnight black of Tai's. Akio wore a black Haori and Hakama, his armor a replica of Tai's, three golden strips on each cheek, a sun on his forehead, a black two tailed mokomoko-sama on his back. His boots were also like Tai's and Naraku's.

He had a pair of glasses, that were a striking replica of Kagome's, the picture was different though. Same background but, the people in it were Touga, Kagome, Kai, Kaname, Asano, Kenshin, Tai, Naraku, and a female demon who clung to a smiling Tai, she was also smiling.

The third to step out was Kagome's soul-mate, everyone except Kaname, Asano, Tai, Kai, and Kenshin, gasped . Her soul-mate stared at her, she stared right back at him. Kagome's hot, smexy soul-mate was no other than...


	49. The soulmate

Everyone was shocked that this male in front of them was Kagome's soul-mate. Kagome stood and stepped closer to him, he matched her step with his own. Their steps went on for what seemed like forever to them all. Finally an inch or so apart the male's arms wrapped around her, pulling her against his warm body.

Kagome and her soul-mate stared into each other's eye's, searching, searching for something. Kaname shooed everyone out of the room except Kai, Tai, Asano, Kenshin, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango, Kaito, Akio, Naraku, Saksuke, Kenji, Terenter, and of course himself. No kids allowed.

**BINGO!**

A light bulb went off in both soul-mate's heads and they leaned forward, their lips touched in a sweet kiss, from sweet it turned passionate, needy, lust filled. Tai laughed quietly when his daughter's soul-mate pushed her against the wall. Kaname hit his head, Tai immediately shut up and whimpered, Kaname smirked.

Kagome moaned as he trailed kisses down her neck, he lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. She closed her eye's, he caught site of her mating mark staring at it he stopped and blinked at the mark. Pulling back he stared at her, leaning forward he lay his forehead against her's, his nose touching her's.

"I love you, my Kagome!" he whispered softly, but loud enough for all in the room to hear.

"I love you too, my-"

The door slammed open, the hinges breaking. An enraged demon stood, eye's blood red, jagged mark on each cheek, claws and fangs lengthened, behind him stood their friends and everyone else. Kikyo stood a few feet away from the enraged demon, a smirk playing at the right corner of her lips.


	50. Interesting

"Not again..." Kagome whined, softly. Her soul-mate chuckled in her ear, she shivered in delight. He nipped at her sensitive earlobe making her moan quietly.

"Wait a minute, Kagome." He whispered in her ear, she shivered again. He pulled away from her getting a whimper, he smirked and made his way over to the enraged demon. "Hello Inuyasha! How are you feeling?"

"Fuck you!" Inuyasha enraged beast screamed and he lunged at the other male. Kagome's soul-mate only side stepped him, and knee'd Inuyasha in the gut as he fell to the ground.

He stepped on Inuyasha's back and crouched, Inuyasha growled and tried turning himself, it only resulted in getting more weight on himself. Kagome's soul-mate pressed two fingers to the side of Inuyasha's neck and knocked him unconscious.

He stepped off of Inuyasha and made his way back to Kagome, smirk still in place. Kagome blushed at the mischievousness look in his eye and took a couple of steps back. Smirking wider he quickened his pace towards her, she gulped visibly and ran, with her tail between her legs(Literally), out of the room. His mokomoko-sama shifted on his back and started making a purring sound and he did as well. Her soul-mate ran after her with a slight whimper.

"Well," Asano spoke up. "that was... interesting."

"Oh, shut up you pervert!" Kenshin said, nudging Asano in the ribs. Everyone laughed at Asano's pouting face.

"Meanie!" he whined.

"Honey, stop acting like a spoiled brat!" his wife, Amaya, teased shaking her head.

"Even my mate is against me. Hmph!" Asano turned and stomped out of the room like a deprived of candy kid. Amaya giggled and scurried after her mate.

"Well," Tai spoke up. "that was... interesting."

"Shut up, son." Kaname said, kneeing him in the ass. Tai yelped and jumped behind Kai.

"Take him, not me, I've been a good boy." Tai whined from behind his friend. Kai growled lowly and kicked him in the shin from behind, it broke out into a logical and physical fight.

"Boys, don't make me discipline you like I had too so many years ago." Kaname warned, they ignored him and continued. "Well, I did warn you."

A red fire colour formed at the tip of Kaname's index and middle finger claw's on both hands, he swung them lazily. Kai and Tai yelped as a burning hot whip slashed them across the ass, they looked over at Kaname and then at each other. Both turned tail and ran out of the room being chased by a amused demon.

"Well," Shippo spoke up. "that was... interesting."

"Stop copying people!" Rin cried from beside her lord. Shippo giggled and ran out of the room with Rin chasing him.

"Well," Miroku spoke up. "that was... interesting."

"SHUT UP, I'VE HEARD THAT TOO MANY TIMES. MY BRAIN IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE!" Sango screamed, Miroku ran out of the room getting chased by an angry female.

"Well," Sesshomaru spoke up. "that was... interesting."

"Sesshy, I recommend you run." Kagura spoke calmly. Sesshomaru smirked sightly and ran out the door, getting his wish of being chased by an angry and very sexy Kagura.

"Well," Kenshin spoke up. "that was... interesting."

"Run!" was the reply he got from his mate. Smiling in a perverted fashion, he turned and ran out of the room with his mate hot on his heels.

Later that day everyone except Kaname, Tai, and Kai turned up. A few minutes later a tired Kai and Tai stumbled into the room and a amused and happier that ever Kaname right behind them.


	51. Montmorency?

Groaning slightly Kagome's soul-mate pushed himself into a sitting position, his back to the headboard. He looked over at his mate and couldn't help but smile as he stared at her lovingly. Kagome whined softly, her soul-mate chuckled in amusement. Reaching over he pulled her between his legs, her back to his muscled chest. Kagome opened her eyes and rubbed the sleepiness from them, looking up she pecked her mate on the lips.

Rain pounded on the closed balcony doors, thunder booming in the distance, lightning flashing threw the curtain. The thunder seemed to get closer, then farther away.

Kagome and her soul-mate had been mating since 9:00p.m.-ish to 2:00p.m.-ish, they slept for three hours, it was now around five in the morning. She yawned and stretched like the cat she is. Her mate grinned and picked her up bridal style, walking into the private bathroom.

Kagome giggled quietly as her mate washed her hair then body, in return for his kindness she washed him. They stepped out after a while of just relaxing in each others arms, they dried off and put on some clothes.

Kagome put on a pair of black sweats and a clean slightly red shirt, next to go on was a pair of red and black striped socks and a pair of black slippers. She combed her hair out after drying it with her aura and tied it into a loose ponytail. Her mate wore a loose black hakama and haori, and also tied his hair in a loose ponytail after drying it with his aura, he slipped on a pair of black slippers that look like his boots only full black.

Kagome and her mate walked down the stairs quietly, content to just be silent and enjoy each others company. The pair walked into the living room area where they were greeted by the site of Kai, Naraku, Akio, Tai, Kaname, Kenshin, and Asano. They all said their good morning's and the two that walked in sat down and cuddled up together.

"Kagome, what do you want to do today?" her mate questioned softly, not wanting to disturb the others.

"Can we go to the library?" she asked, yawning slightly.

"Sure." her mate stood and picked her up, then walked out of the room. The other's decided to follow them, they all entered the library at the same time.

Kagome was set on her feet, she quickly found a book and skipped back to her lover, who sat on the couch watching her. Kagome sat down and let him study the book. 'Monmorency' was the title, it was about a thief, liar, and gentleman.

"Read it to me." he whispered in her ear, she smiled and opened the book to the first page, and began the adventurous tale of 'Montmorency'...

Halfway threw the book Kagome stopped, too tired to go on. She looked at her mate who was staring at her then the book and back again, over and over.

"I'm tired now." she said, pouting.

"Your so cute when you do that." he teased.

"Blah!"

"I love you too, Kagome!" he purred, in the most perverted way.

Kagome sighed softly. "I love you more. . ." She kissed him on the lips, pouring every emotion in her and he did the same in return. They pulled away for air and he lay his forehead against her's.

She got the last word of her unfinished sentence out before he kissed her again.

"_Touga. . ._"


	52. Romance!

Touga pushed Kagome down onto the love seat, trailing kisses down her neck as he did. She moaned in pleasure, whimpered with need, whined at the lack of touch. Touga chuckled amused by her actions, even after a night full of touching, caressing, groans, moans, etcetera. . .

From the other love seat Naraku and Akio stared at the mate's, watching every detail of their make out session. Kaname noticed them staring and mentally beat the crap out of them. Walking over to the 'Watchers' he promptly slapped them both across the back of the head. They yelped and jumped away, bowing apologetically to him and the oblivious to them mate's.

Kaname grinned evilly at his grandsons and pulled them down onto the love seat with him, so he was in the middle with Naraku on his right and Akio on his left. The two boys were squished to the arm rest and their grandfather's side. Kaname was taking up as much room that he could he loved torturing his grandchildren, the funnest and most interesting thing about being a grandfather was being able to torture your children's children.

Touga pulled away from his mate getting a whimper of protest. Smiling slightly he slid off of her and pulled her onto his lap after crossing his legs. Kagome snuggled into him with a small yawn, she buried her face in his neck and slowly drifted off to sleep. Touga soon followed her after laying his head on top of hers.

Everyone else decided to leave them even the perverted brothers - after a few slaps from Kaname, that is -, they walked out of the library and went their separate ways.

_Kagome awoke with a start, cold sweat covered her body. Quickly she jumped from Touga's arms, not noticing he was awake, and ran to their private hot spring. Touga stood with a perverted smirk on his handsome face and calmly walked after her. He reached their bedroom door and quietly opened it, slipping into the room. Touga locked the door and made his way towards the bathroom. _

_He stripped out of his clothes before he walked into the bathroom, Kagome sat in the spring, eye's closed. The perverted smirk that never left his face grew, he made his way over to her._

_Quietly he slipped in the water making sure to move a lot to let her know he was here. Kagome's eye's snapped open in complete shock. She gasped as he pulled her towards him. Touga latched onto one of her breasts, suckling like a hungry pup, Kagome moaned in pleasure. He pulled away from the hardened nipple, Kagome whimpered at the loss, smirking even wider he moved towards the other nipple and suckled like he had many times before._

_He trailed kissed up her chest to her neck, he sucked, nipped, licked, and kissed his mating mark sending her over the edge with pleasure. He trailed kisses down her body, stopping at her belly button, he plunged his tongue in it earning a gasp. Pulling away her continued down her body. . ._

**FURTHER CONTENT NOT SUITABLE FOR TEENS UNDER THE AGE OF 16 YEARS.**


	53. Chase

Kagome awoke with a start, sweat covering her body, dampening her clothes. Panting brought her back to earth, looking behind her at Touga. He sat there panting as he stared at her, lustfully. Kagome blushed at the intense gaze.

"Kagome," he whispered in a sharp, rough, low voice.

"Y-yes?" she stuttered in shock at his voice.

He never said anything, instead, stood holding her bridal style. He leaned down to her ear, his hot breath caressing it gently, he watched from the corner of his eye as a shiver ran threw her body. "How about... we make that dream real?" She was to lost in his voice, in the feel of him, that, all she could do was nod slowly.

He smiled slightly and ran out of the room, heading towards their bedroom at lightning speed. Touga tossed her onto the bed before he turned to close and lock the door. Kagome lay there, blushing and waiting for him to climb into the bed with her.

He turned around and walked towards her slowly, a predatory look in his golden amber eye's, her eye's flickered for a way to run, they locked onto the slightly open balcony doors. Kagome jumped from the bed and ran out the balcony doors, heading towards the deep, dark forest. She left her mate standing there stunned as ever.

_"Did she just run?" _he asked himself, standing there.

His beast was howling in contentment at his mate. **"I believe she did, master. This one thinks she has had a fair enough time to run, nay master?" **Beast questioned, in a totally out of character way.

_"Yes. I also believe she has, beast." _Touga purred, inwardly. He jumped out the window and after his full of surprises mate.

Kagome's mind was turning, trying to find a way to make this a good chase for them both. Bingo! She masked her scent and aura and changed direction, knowing it would confuse her needy mate. She was having too much fun taunting him.

Touga slowed down when he couldn't track her any longer, he tapped into their mating bond, trying in his hardest to seek her out using it. The mating bond was an effective way to communicate with your other half, but when it came to tracking it was a hard thing to do.

**"THERE!" **Touga's beast screamed in his mind, he turned and ran in the direction of Kagome. Touga was going a mile a second, desperately trying to get to her.

Touga was going to have fun scaring her, he ran up silently behind her and... and.. pounced. Kagome's scream of surprise echoed in the other wise silent night. Touga's beast ripped threw the strong chains and cage that held him, his eye's bled red and marks turned jagged, his claws and fangs lengthening. Touga howled in victory at catching his prey. Touga quickly lay Kagome on his mokomoko-sama and ripped their clothes a little roughly from their body's.


	54. His father, Kai

Back at the castle, everyone was having dinner when they heard a surprised scream that was soon followed by a victorious howl. All the males burst out laughing at the females bewildered expressions. The females regained their composure, and glared at the still laughing males, most annoyed at them.

Later that evening everyone went to bed with the exception of Kai, who had some work he had to finish. There was a soft 'thud' outside of Kai's study door, he then felt Kagome and Touga's content aura's.

Touga walked down the hall to his mate and his room, to change them into something. He dug in Kagome's bag trying to find some pajama's, he came back up with nothing. He opened the closet and was not surprised to find them in their, he took out a pair of cream coloured silk shorts and a matching cream coloured silk button up shirt.

He dressed Kagome in them and took his time doing the buttons in the front. He found himself some black pants and a red button up shirt. Touga opened the door and nearly screamed when he came face to face with his father, instead, he rolled his eyes clearly shocked and annoyed.

Kai smiled warmly and shook his head slightly. "I thought you might be hungry, considering you missed breakfast, lunch and dinner." he spoke softly, smiling at his son a little tiredly.

"Thank you, father." he replied, smiling slightly as he was handed two trays of food. "I thought everyone was asleep by now, guess I was wrong." he mused softly, more to himself that his father.

"Well, everyone but me is."

"You should sleep too, whatever is keeping you up can be dealt with tomorrow."

"I know, I just wanted to finish it today so I can spend the rest of the week with all of you. I was thinking of taking you guys on a trip to the beach house this week."

"Really? I can help you, if you want?" he questioned, walking into the room with the two trays.

"It's okay. You sleep, son."

"Are you sure?"

Kai inhaled a long breath then exhaled it slowly. "Yes... Sleep well, Touga." he said as he closed the door before turning and walking back to his study. Touga stood their for a minute before waking Kagome to eat with him.

They ate their food slowly then climbed into bed to sleep, Kagome fell asleep quickly. Touga removed her arms slowly and climbed out of bed, he leaned down to kiss her forehead before he left.

Touga quickly and quietly left the room and headed to the his fathers study, he went up the stairs, down a hall, up another flight of stairs, and he finally came to his father's door and opened the door slowly, trying not to disturb his hardly obvious to his surroundings father.

Kai had fallen asleep on top of his desk and was snoring softly, gripping a quill in his right hand and a piece of parchment in the other. Touga couldn't help but think how cute his father looked then, he looked like a defenseless puppy - at the moment he was - with a little drool coming out of the corner of his slightly open mouth.

Touga grinned a little and ran back to his room, got Kagome's camera and raced back, took the picture, ran back, put it away, and ran back to the study to move his father a bit. Touga was always happy talking, laughing, or just randomizing about stuff, always with... _His_ father, Kai.


	55. Disturbance

Touga tiptoed over to him trying not to disturb him, he gently pried he items from his hands and picked his father up. He lay him on the couch gently and fixed the pillow into a more comfortable way, Touga found a warm blanket and draped it over him.

He turned to the desk and sat down, grabbing the quill and a piece of parchment he started, he picked up a scroll and opened it to read. After finishing it he wrote his reply. Then repeated it over again with the rest another and then another.

Touga was confused at the problem most of the letters were talking about, they were talking about this huge disturbance in their villages. He had no idea but decided to tell this Lord Arashi that it was not only his lands.

_Dear Lord Arashi,_

_I understand your problem, I will send some of my guards to check it out._

_I will also send some servants to bring your village food and water, _

_and a seamstress with different kinds of material for clothes. There _

_might be a delay for the all the materials I am sending, please tell your _

_villagers to be patient, I will send it as fast as I can. I will have guards in _

_your village be tomorrow, along with the food, water, and other materials _

_I promised to send to your villagers and yourself. __Also I will be __informing _

_the High Council of this __matter, it seems to have effected not __only the _

_southern lands east part, __but it has effected all __the lands. Remember to _

_stay away from the __forest's and anywhere that __seems dangerous to _

_you and the villagers._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Kai_

_Leader of the Youkai and Human Council._

Touga finished the letter then rolled it up after rereading it over, just to make sure it was all right. Putting the finished reply aside he turned to another letter his busy father had received from a lord or village elder or maybe a miko.

He had all the letters he received, read, replied, and sent with the necessary needs within five hours. Touga was surprised at how fast he got it done, it usually took at least a day to do that many scrolls.

He stood and stretched listening as his back cracked a little at the sudden movement. Touga glanced over at his father, he smiled and shook his head in amusement at how he looked now randomly sprawled out on the couch, more drool on his face.


	56. Awakening

Touga sat back down in the chair and looked out the window at the slowly rising sun, he was surprised that he was not at all tired. When nearly the whole sun was in his line of view he decided to wake his father.

Standing he made his way over to the low couch, and dropped to his knees beside it. He shook his father gently as to not startle him in his sleep, he knew that human or not your soul traveled across the land to make your dreams and with your soul out of your body you could die instantly if woken too fast. Kai stirred slightly and moaned tiredly, Touga continued to shake him a little harder this time.

"Father, time to wake up." Touga whispered, softly. Kai slowly opened his eye's and blinked in shock at staring into Touga's soft, amused, warm eye's.

"What happened?" Kai asked, sitting up and staring around the room, not noticing the work gone.

"I decided to wake you up now, I'm going to go wake Kaggy up. Oh, and just so you know, you fell asleep on your desk around, I don't know, five hours ago." He shrugged and casually walked out of the room leaving his father to his own devices.

Kai blinked as he remember last night clearly now, his head snapped to his desk and he stared in shock to see it empty. _'Did Touga do the work? Did he even sleep at all last night?' _Kai mused to himself in complete shock at the empty desk. Shaking his head slightly, Kai stood and walked out of the room and to his to take a nice, warm bath.

After a nice, warm, relaxing bath, Kai dressed in a pair of white smooth as silk but not silk clothes. He walked down the stairs and to the dinning room where everyone was just walking into, he entered after everyone else and gave a slight bow.

Everyone sat down on the changed dinning room, instead of chairs and a high table, Kai had ordered the servants to change it to the traditional Japanese style. There was now a low table, which had multiple dishes that lay atop it, and traditional style soft, black pillows. Kai felt it was a better, more softer design. The colours in the room swirled and met each other eye for eye.

Everyone started eating and talking, enjoying each other's company. The late, still newly mated couple walked into the traditional Japanese dinning room and took their seats after bowing apologetically and saying good-morning.


	57. Mush!

Everyone finished their food and went into the beautiful gardens to relax. The children ran around playing tag and Kirara was it. Shippo and Rin talked quietly, then stopped and when Kirara caught up they told her. Shippo ran towards Kagome and butted in her conversation.

"Mama...?" he asked, innocently.

"Yes, sweetie?" she replied, looking down at him with a warm smile.

"Can you play tag with us? Please? Please? Please?"

"Haha... Okay sweetie!"

"Yay!" he cheered and ran back over to Kirara. Kagome shook her head and stood, Touga reached over and pulled her into his lap.

"Touga," she said in a stern voice, "let go of me. Now!"

"Nooooooo!" he whined, "I won't let you go. Unless, I can come, can I?"

"Yes!" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was. Touga grinned and pushed her off his lap before jumping up and running to the kids with a loud, 'Your it!'. Kagome growled and blinked in shock when she saw Sesshomaru and Kagura join them. Standing up she ran after them, the rest of their friends joined them.

Kagome whined at the number of people, then she felt a strange sensation run threw her body. She stopped and none of them noticed. A soft white light encased her body and still no one noticed, she started to change. The white light died down and left her in her cat from, only different.

Her cat ears were full black and so was her tail, she had fangs but no claws, her hair had grown past her knees and had to tie it with an extra on her wrist, but everything else stayed the same. She grinned herself and ran forward and she pounced, Akio stumbled forward in shock and came to a complete stop.

"Your it!" she laughed at him and ran, easily catching up with everyone else.

Touga stumbled as Kagome jumped on his back and yelled: "Mush!". He laughed and ran faster shaking his head gently. He ran past everyone and flipped letting go of Kagome with a evil smirk. "You pig! I'm a kill you! You can sleep in the attic! Bastard!" she screamed at him after they landed on the ground, Touga cringed away from her with a whine and a sad nod. "Hmph!"


	58. Armor

Kagome turned around and stomped into the castle a flame colour surrounding her, Touga's beast begged to be let out and make her submit to him, Touga told his beast in a mysterious voice: "Later, my friend, later." They giggled in Touga's mind together.

Everyone looked at Touga like he was crazy, which at the moment he was, he was wringing his hands together and looking from side to side with his head lowered slightly, an quiet evil laugh coming from his lips. Kai chuckled at the look and walked toward him, he whacked his head earning a yelp.

Kai chose that moment to tell everyone that they were going to the beach, they all cheered and ran inside to pack. Tai went to tell Kagome before he packed his things. Touga glared at his father, he had just ruined his diabolical plans to make Kagome submit. Kai smirked at him and patted his head before walking to his room to pack.

Touga muttered something under his breath and slowly made his way to his and his angry mates room. Entering slowly he saw a suddenly happy Kagome's arms around Tai's neck, she saw him and the happiness disappeared only to be replaced with a glare. Tai whispered a good luck as he walked out of the room and to his to pack.

Gulping, Touga walked to the closet to get some clothes. He entered slowly, cautiously, Kagome glared at him and Touga felt a shiver race threw him. Touga grabbed a few hakama's, boxers, haori's and ribbons for his hair before walking out of the closet. He lay the clothes on the bed and reach under it to grab a small pack before putting everything in it.

Touga stripped out of his clothes before walking into the closet in a pair of red with black swirls boxers. He grabbed a pair of black hakama and a red haori with a white sheathed sword on the back. He grabbed a red, white and black sash and tied it before slipping his swords into it, next he strapped his armor on.

Kagome stopped her glaring as he turned towards her, fear ran threw her as she saw how deadly he looked with his armor on. She took a instinctive step backwards with a loud gulp. He matched her step and raised a brow at her, a small smirk playing at the corner of his mobile mouth. Kagome saw an opening and ran, he caught her and pushed her against the door, her back plastered to his armored chest.

She gasped as the cold armor touched her skin, Touga leaned down to her ear and whispered in a seductive voice:

"Submit, submit and feel how good it feels." she let out a 'No' while panting for breath, he chuckled darkly and stared at her, he didn't even touch her with anything but his armor and she was already panting.

Touga hadn't made Kagome submit even when they were mating, he was too lazy and too deep in pleasure to care. But, he wanted a submission, and he wanted it now.


	59. Kikyo

"Kagome..."

She gasped and shook her head in defiance. Smirking, he lay his hands on her hips and pulled her against his body, she moaned. Touga leaned down and nipped, licked, kissed, sucked on her shoulder and neck, she moaned at the sudden action, her knees felt like jello. If he wasn't holding her she would have already fallen to the ground.

He accidentally loosened his grip on her and gave her the chance to escape. Kagome slipped from his arms, ran into the closet, grabbed her bag, and ran out the door and to the main hall where Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, Rin, Kagura, Sesshomaru, Naraku, and Akio were waiting.

Touga cursed himself for getting to distracted, and finished packing before he went downstairs where the others were waiting. Inuyasha and Kikyo finally appeared ten minutes after Touga himself came down. Kagome was in no mood for them and when she saw how many bags Kikyo was making Inuyasha carry she got annoyed, he was going so slow.

"Kikyo, why the hell did you pack so much?" Kagome said, her voice dripping with venom. Kikyo stared at her like _she_ was the idiot.

"Well, unlike you, I have needs."

"Bitch, carry it yourself, or stay behind, or maybe even, this one would make the world happy... DIE?"

"Get lost bitch, your just my stupid reincarnation."

"I beg to differ, I was born before you, Asshole!"

"Slut!"

"At least I'm not the one sleeping around with random men!"

"Fuck off, whore. Nobody wants you here. Your just a lame attempt of a miko."

"I'm not a freaking miko only, I am a demon, bitch!"

"Go die!"

"Why don't you!"

"Shit-face!"

Kikyo shouted and shot miko and dark magic powers at her. Kagome blocked it with a weak barrier that she had learned from the few scrolls in the library. Kagome appeared behind her and snapped her neck. Inuyasha dropped the bags suddenly and looked around, confused. Kagome and the rest stared at him, patiently.

Something finally clicked in his head and he hugged Kagome, kissing her on the lips. Kagome, wanting revenge on Touga, kissed him back, her arms wrapping around his neck in a death grip. Touga dropped the bag in his hand, shocked, hurt, sad, and he even felt like crying. He could kill Inuyasha for kissing his mate but Kagome kissed him back.


	60. Submission

Touga, by youkai law, had the right to kill them both on the spot. Instead, he grabbed Kagome, his claws piercing her skin as she cried out in surprise. They both disappeared from sight, and all that happened in a matter of mili-seconds. Inuyasha looked around for her but couldn't find her. Sango beat the crap out of him with her weapon, knocking him unconscious.

Touga ran threw the forest at lightning speed, he dragged Kagome behind him. He threw her onto the forest floor, not caring that she got hurt and had tears streaming down her face. Touga started to pace, his eyes had a red circle around them, not outlining his eyes but right around the gold. It meant him and his beast were both out, not one over powering the other, they were equal.

"Touga..." His growl cut her off, she flinched but stood and continued. "I-I'm sorry. I just wanted to have some fun and when Inuyasha kissed me, I... I had waited so long for him to kiss me, you know that. I took the opportunity to tease you and enjoy the kiss. I'm sorry Touga, I... you know that I waited so long for him. I'm sorry... I'm sor-"

He cut her off by pushing her against a tree and kissing her. At first it was gentle and sweet like honey, then it turned dominant, fierce, rough, she whimpered. She knew what he wanted, he wanted her submission, and he wanted it now. Touga pulled back slightly, taking some of the pressure of her bruised lips. Kagome could hardly breath and when she was ready to pass out, finally did he pull away from her and trail kisses down her neck. He sucked and nipped on the sensitive flesh hard, leaving red marks in his wake.

"Tou-ga..." Kagome moaned, she really did wonder if submitting would feel even better. Her knees gave out on her from the intense pleasure, Touga held her against the tree and undid his armor dropping it onto the mossy ground beside them. He lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Kagome finally gave in and bared her neck in submission.

He smirked and pulled away from her, then grabbed his armor and started walking in the direction of his father's beach house. Kagome blinked and ran after him, confused.

"W-why did you just... walk away?" she asked, confusion evident in her voice.

Smirking widely, he replied, "I wanted your submission, and I got it. Is there a reason I should have played with you longer?"

"I guess not... but... I, never mind." she sighed, and turned her head away from him, embarrassed.

There was a rustling noise from beside her but she paid it no mind. Two strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against a hard, muscled chest. She cried out in surprise and tried pulling away, but he was too strong for her. Touga leaned down and nuzzled over the red marks on her neck, he kissed them gently on occasion.

"I'll give more if you like...?" came his teasing voice.

Kagome shook her head...


	61. La démone noire

**Disclaimer:_ I do not own_ Inuyasha and friends.**

**Claimer: _I do own_ Kai and his mate, Tai, Akio, Kenji, Terenter, Asano and his family, Kenshin and his family, Kita. **_I think that's all, tell me if I missed a character of mine._

* * *

><p>Everyone had been walking for five hours - non-stop - and were tired. Just as they were ready to fall over, Kai announced they had arrived. The humans, Inuyasha, Kirara, and Shippo all cheered and ran past everyone else, through the forest. When the rest caught up with them they were shocked at the sight before them.<p>

Touga and Kagome lay on a beach towel. Kissing. Kai smirked and walked over to them, he lifted his booted foot and put it on Touga's crotch. Touga yelped and jumped up fifty feet in the air, holding his crotch. Kagome looked up and burst out laughing, her mate looked to funny like that. Touga landed, pouting.

Suddenly, multiple screams echoed through the large beach, everyone who didn't scream like a manic turned to see what happened. Everyone was running to the water in beach clothes except Kai, Tai, Kaname, Asano, Touga, Akio, Kagome, and Aii.

Touga grabbed Kagome and ran for the water, diving in and staying under with her. He gently kissed her. Above them their father's were laughing in their heads, not wanting anyone to think they were crazy if they laughed out loud for no reason. Touga was way too 'needy' when it came to Kagome.

The whole thing was hilarious.

The gates - which were right in front of them - flew open to reveal a beautiful female.

"Who are you?" the guard on duty asked coldly. She smiled warmly at him and spoke.

"Hello. Is Kagome here?"

"Mi'lady is here. What business do you have with her?"

"_Giggle... _I'm here to stay with her. She probably will not remember me. But, I wanted to stay with her, get to know her, see how she grew up." the female looked behind the guard, directly at Kagome. "Hello, my dear. Do you remember me, at all?"

Kagome stared at her in confusion, "I'm sorry, but I don't know you, sorry."

"It's quite alright." the demoness turned her warm, gentle stare from her to Tai. The look turned cold. "Hello, Tai." she spoke coldly to him, and he flinched.

"Kita..."

Kita - the black inu demoness - glared at him for a while before turning a soft, warm, gaze to Kagome.

"Wait a minute." Kagome whispered, "You, your my..."

Kita stared at Kagome, a small encouraging smile on her face.

"My..."

A tear slid down Kagome's cheek.

"Mother."

* * *

><p>This is the last chapter of my story. I hope you all enjoyed it. Also, if you want a sequel, then PM me or tell me in a review.<p>

Review, please.


End file.
